Innocence of Silence
by Reoku Shadow
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes into the lives of the Cullens and Bella? Is there more to the quiet sixteen year old? Is there something no one would ever expect? Read and review please! More comments more updates!
1. Unknown

Secret Episode: Twilight version

Chapter 1: Unknown

Well, I've been with Edward for some time now…maybe over a few years or so. I grew accustomed to Edward's way of vampire life, and learned endless things from them. Yet, no matter how much I ask Edward, he refuses to let me join him…for the sake to save me from the endless lives they live. It didn't matter to me as long as I was with him…and isn't every human's dream to be immortal?

Winter was fresh in the air. Frost still covered my hood and the ground, snow continued to fall gently. I've always hated winter…so cold, lifeless, and just harsh. Everything frozen in time, breaking within time…just a sign of farewell, how I hated farewells. As I pulled up with my truck to visit Edward once more, some black fuzz flew past me and swirled into the spot where I was going to park. It was Carlisle. With tremendous speed he jolted out of the car and what I thought was carrying something, all within a blink of an eye. For some reason I was always fascinated by their remarkable skills: speed, intelligence, strength…it was something seen only by comic books heroes, and I witnessed practically everyday. Then the thought of the item I believed Carlisle had quickly came into my mind. I tangled out of my seat belt, barged through my car door, and dashed to their open door.

Everyone was surrounding Carlisle as he unwrapped the gigantic white sheet covered item on the sofa; it looked like it was from the hospital. The thing inside though I didn't expect and Edward noticed my expression quickly. He came to my side swiftly and was there to help me if it was all too gruesome. As the covers finally exposed the present inside…everyone turned silent, Edward become colder than ever before. It was a girl. She was probably a year or so younger than me, closer to maybe a junior or possibly a newly senior age. My hand moved closer to my mouth almost trying to stop me from gasping loudly, but Edward kept them down and held them in his own.

"Carlisle…what happened?" Esme asked staring at the girl. Though I was in range of the girl, I couldn't see her well. Edward, I finally noticed was trying to get me farther.

"Edward I want to see," I said straight into his eyes tugging to get closer.

"Not now…wait for a few more minutes," he replied seriously.

Alice once again grew blank, another vision I presumed. Jasper was the first to be by her side.

"Alice will she be alright?" Carlisle asked her directly

"I…don't know." She said blankly.

Everyone, I can tell, was silently gasping in astonishment that Alice didn't know.

"All I saw was red…glaring eyes…enraged." She said confused.

"Well…I'll see if this child is okay…" Carlisle said in response.

Emmett was the first to decide to leave, then it became follow the leader. I stayed with Edward, unable to grasped what just happened, there were too many thoughts about it in my head. Somehow I ended up in Edward's room. He planted himself into the sofa, placed his elbows on his knees and hands on his pale face. I just stared without any ideas on what to do and the only logical thing was…to ask.

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?" He said trying to contain some anger that I didn't expect he had.

"What just happened?" I said calmly looking at him sweetly.

"That child there…wasn't normal." He struggled the words out.

"Why…it looked like she was just sleeping," I knew there was something more.

"It can't read her mind…" he said lifting his head at me, like he failed somehow.

I looked down for a moment, slightly disappointed. Being able to be the only one Edward couldn't read or listen to, made it seem I was special for once.

"Is that bad?" I knew it was.

"Maybe. Either I can't read her entirely or she isn't dreaming."

"Is she what I think she is?" My question didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I wanted to know if she was a vampire as well.

"I don't know yet," he said looking down, even more distressed. I walked over and stroked the back of his hand.

Suddenly, a loud crash boomed through the house, almost shaking everything. Edward's head instantly snapped up and began to leave, with me trailing behind. By the time we got downstairs, Carlisle was sitting on a nearby chair, with Alice and Esme directly behind him. He seemed to have the same expression Edward did, distressed and failing like.

"I'm sorry…" he said as if talking the girl in particular. Esme placed her hand his shoulder, smiling casually and warmly.

"Edward…" I motioned tugging at his long sleeve.

"Here I'll show you," he said guiding me toward her.

The girl was brilliantly pale and white, like Edward's family. The skin and textures on her face was smooth, and white. In generally she equaled Rosalie's beauty to extent; she was far prettier than me. What got me confused was the fact she was…sleeping.

"I found the mark…at least there's now worries there," Carlisle began "But it was dry and faded, it means she had it years before."

"But I can't read her though," Edward said in the same tone as Carlisle, deep and miserable.

"Then she must not be thinking…"

"But why is she sleeping?" Alice said in her normal tone.

"That's what I don't understand…well lets give a day or so and see what will happen." He said smiling at Alice "Any idea what will happen though?"

She closed her eyes tightly and everything was silent temporarily.

"I don't know…there's nothing," Alice said joining the low toned failing group.

"It'll come Alice," Esme said to her patting her arm.

"Everyone will take shifts on watching her. Any news on any movement must be told immediately. Understand?" Carlisle said seriously while getting up.

Everyone nodded. Rosalie grimaced slightly while Edward tensed and became a little enraged.

"Edward can start, maybe you'll be able to read her thoughts after a bit," Carlisle said beginning to leave. Soon everyone stepped back and left us.

"If she's a vampire…then she can't sleep, right?" I said randomly after the room was empty.

He nodded.

"And she's special like I am, right?" I said reassuring myself.

His lips tightened, but continued to nod.

"She's odd…she must have had a reaction to the bite…or…" he stopped and looked down again, but bent down closer to her face. I moved in a little closer.

"Or what?"

"She might be pretending…" he titled his head a bit.

I instantly focused on her a little more intensely. She was breathing evenly, and had a simple expression. Either she was really sleeping or excellent at acting.

Then a twitch came by Edward. He snapped his head toward her and began to growl, I stepped back a bit afraid. Alice swooped down, then Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and then the rest. The girl began to move more violently.

"Okay lets see…" Carlisle said putting his hand under his chin, observing.

Edward got up and pushed me back a bit so I ended up behind everyone.

"Don't move…" he said seriously.

I nodded in obedience, shivers of anticipation rolled down my spine.

The girl's face began turn into multiple looks, as if in a nightmare. Carlisle was carefully watching her movements for anything that might trigger anything while Edward stared angrily and protective. I myself was anxious and a little afraid. After what seemed like ten minutes, her movements ceased and her eyes began to squint harshly. As her eyes began to open slowly…unlike Edward's and the others golden eyes, her eyes were bright elegant green, the purest color I've ever seen, purer than any emerald. She sat immediately up; sighs of pain breathed out, and began to stare at Carlisle, Edward, and everyone else. Once she caught a glimpse of me, the innocent green eyes transformed into bloody red, glaring eyes enraged.


	2. Silence and Innocence

Chapter 2: Silence and Innocence

She clenched her fists firmly and began a low growl, directly at me. Edward quick to the noise got in front of me, crouched and returned the snarl. Everyone either stared at Edward or at the girl; she seemed to win that contest. Those bloody eyes began to make me sick in my stomach; I looked down trying to avoid all I can although they're maybe no way to escape from that glare.

"Human…why here…" She muttered. Her voice didn't seem to be angry; it was leaning toward sorrow and misery than anger. But she was masking it so well I can barely tell. Edward stepped a half step back so he was closer to me, in case something may happen. I still remained silent.

"I'm speaking to you human! Answer me!" she screamed fully concealing her sad quality.

"I'm with them…" I uttered no more. Edward was still fixed on her glare.

"I suppose you are…answer me this. Why am I here?" her tone softened to an extent, but her glare…was still just as horrible.

"I found you in the hospital…I took here to prevent them from thinking your dead." Carlisle interrupted, speaking calmly yet protective. She chuckled at the response her fierce eyes looking stronger. Somehow she managed to get off the sofa and stood defiant on the floor, everyone stepped back a bit.

"Will I ever obtain such a gift…the gift of brilliant death? Humans are so lucky, all they have to do is one thing and that's all. I envy all humans." Her bloody red stare grew immobilizing everything in me Edward still continued his defense. "I'd give up boy, nothing will happen believe me," she smirked at him. I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or completely lied. Edward failed to believe her at all and refused to soften his stance. Once he refused her smirk grew into a large smile exposing bright white teeth, and laughed scarily. Alice clench to Jasper's hand, but remained calm. Rosalie crossed her arms while Emmett watched carefully. The girl stopped and sat up on the sofa, attempting to catch her breath.

"Sorry for my behavior, her scent is so…well…I haven't had one so fresh in years," her voice still hypnotic. Edward finally stood up straight, but remained stiff and cold. "Well thanks for the hospitality, I guess I'll be going," she said walking at human speed though us.

"Where will you go?" I blurted out stupidly. I saw Edward turn his head rapid at me, golden eyes glaring. She chuckled again.

"Where shall I go? What a question…it's not like I have a home anymore…oh well I'll manage," she stopped and smirked darkly at me.

"Stay with us then," Alice added. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure? Do you trust me?" her smirk grew.

"Yes, I actually do," Alice, replied returning the smirk.

"Okay…I'll stay," she finished the issue.

Alice and Esme left with her to get a room available. Carlisle returned to his office, and eventually the rest left again. Edward and I were left alone again. Edward remained stiff and irritated by the girl's behavior.

"Are you okay Edward," I finally pressed.

"She's trouble. Somehow she shielded her mind, she knew my abilities somehow…"

"Does that mean she's unreadable?"

"No. It means she's hiding something in her mind."

"Oh," I knew that was bad. The moment I saw her bleeding eyes, I knew she wouldn't be pleasant…but then again I can be wrong, very wrong.

The next day was Saturday, and Charlie already left nice and early. By the time I was done getting changed, had breakfast and anything else, Edward was patiently waiting at the door. When I stepped out, and to no surprise…rain. Edward seemed calm, the rain I noticed at times soothes him, and it makes him relaxed. At his house once again, the girl that irritated Edward so much, was gone. His face twisted with confusion for a second. Alice who greets us normally explained a bit on what happened.

"It happened this morning. Once the rain began…she stormed out. I don't know why though," she said calmly at ease.

"Do you know where she might be?" he asked her a little alarmed. I was worried if she was thirsty.

"Don't worry she's not thirsty." She assured us. "But she's in a place with a lot of large stones, all engraved and flowers placed all around…" she struggled to name what the place was actually called.

"Graveyard…" I sounded bleak. I hated graveyards, too many movies had them and death was always near them. There was never any happiness surrounding the name…graveyard…

"Then that's where we can go," Edward said pulling me back outside.

"Edward!" Alice yelled before I was in the Volvo. "Just because she's not thirsty, doesn't mean anything!"

Edward smiled and nodded to her. Alice smiled again while I was stuffed into the passenger seat.

"Your face went sour once she said graveyard. It was kind of funny," he admitted.

"I hate graveyards!" I yelled at him.

"Ha! Do really believe those disgraceful horror films?" he began to mock me, but I saw that he was really trying to lighten the mood.

"No…it just feels awkward there. Silence…pure silence, in such a peaceful place, filled with only death looming," I almost sounded like one of those gothic poets who only speak of such things. He only laughed a bit louder.

"I honestly like graveyards…as you say pure silence and peace rests there. Yet, have you ever seen anyone fight there? It's a place of remembrance, a place of sanctuary for the dead," he added to the gothic poem I started. Though what he said was the truth, it's a place of remembrance. In a way it is a sanctuary, for silence can do nothing to you but tell the truth.

It seemed like five minutes passed, and like usual I had no idea where we were. Edward knew the question was coming.

"We're deep outside Forks. There's a graveyard up that hill," he pointed "it's a five minute walk. It's in a middle of a huge meadow and surround a large willow tree."

I nodded at the response. The graveyards I generally seen are not that glamorous, usually in run down areas and poorly maintained places. This though, seemed like it was perfect a place of pure innocence…

Edward grabbed my hand gently and led to the top of the hill. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the rain was far behind us. Silence was all that surrounded us, besides our heartbeat and breath. At the top, a brilliant willow tree set dead center of all the tombstones swayed lightly back and forth. The girl was sobbing in her arms and knees at the base, her slightly long black hair swaying with the tree. As we came closer, her head shifted toward us, luminous green eyes gazed up us…pure innocence.

"What? Go ahead laugh at the weak vampire! Like it matters anymore!" she screamed at us, her eyes beginning to mix with redness. We stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to laugh at my weakness? My emotions!" she screamed louder although it wasn't enough for the world to hear. Edward sat and I copycat him. She became enraged.

"Why! Are you playing with me!" she said hysterical. I can sense she had some pain that she was suffering from.

"No…we would never," Edward answered calmly at last.

"Why…don't you make fun…of me?"

"Your honest…I can see that. You don't deny emotion. Never deny any emotions, for there are no truer words to express truth," I was breathless at his description. "I can see…hear your pain. You aren't shielding anymore…you trust me as well," he smirked at her, another first. Her tears began to cease, anger filled her eyes quickly turning them red.

"I shall never trust anyone!" she quickly raised from the ground, wind beginning to whip up. Confusion replaced our faces.

With quick movement, she swiped her right arm diagonally across her body and sent me flying through the air behind me. Edward managed to catch me in time before I probably would have ended up breaking some limbs, then he began to growl angrily.

"You have abilities as well…that's why I couldn't read you. You controlled my thoughts and made it so I couldn't read you!"

Her eyes narrowed and her smirk grew, her evilness returned. I held onto his arm tightly.

"Humans are the easiest…one simple invasion. We on the other hand…with our acute senses, I have to be careful. Thoughts and actions I can alter perfectly though." She became incredibly terrifying. I was afraid she was going to harm Edward and I, we're under her mercy with her abilities…at least I was.

She sighed.

"Bella is your name, correct? Short for Isabelle, right?" she asked calmly, but her eyes never changed. I was more afraid of those eyes than anything else in the world, whenever I saw her.

I nodded I didn't want to speak. I was sure though she and Edward saw my fear plainly. "I have a question…" though my brain was picking at this only question.

"Yes, what is it Bella." She teased slightly.

"What is your name?" no one ever got around to asking. Edward softened his grip on my hand; maybe I found a weak point?

"My name…anyone's name is a sacred thing. You can never abuse it, torture it, and misuse it. To let someone know it is saying you believe and trust him or her. Why should I trust you?" she closed her eyes and looked down. I was curious if they were still red or not.

"We've done nothing to you," Edward said lighting his voice.

"Not yet you haven't…do I know your plans later on, do I know if you're willing to wound me? But I will tell you on one condition. This includes both of you…" she said looking serious yet filled with sorrow.

We nodded together; we were forever together in agreement.

"Edward…you must honor the wishes of Bella. You must never abuse your love for each other for only control, restrain, and do as you please. Love is a shared passion…to be treated equally without any fear and with pure understanding." She concluded seriously. Her eyes lightened again, but I didn't believe she was done yet. Edward was still quite close to me. "My name is Kira…Kira Lunei.

"Why say that? Our love is as pure as it can get" when I asked I knew I'd make her angrier.

She tightly closed her eyes, breathed heavily, and looked down; the same way Edward does when he's kind of mad. Her pose though didn't show anger it showed sadness and pain, somehow I could tell she endured pain throughout her entire immortal life.

"You…will…never…understand…love" she mumbled trying to speak clearly, her defiant voice crushed.

"Why?" there was no point in trying anymore, I wanted to know, I've never seen someone with so much agony.

"We all live…fragile…shattered…shattered lives," she said straight into my eyes, the innocent emerald eyes in full view. Edward still stood silent, but somehow calmed and I sensed he had sympathy.

Then in a matter of a second she was behind us, Edward never budged, I resisted looking behind me. I still felt the sensation of her innocence, her breath nearly an inch from my ear.

"Remember the hardest words to say full hearted, beside the words of hate and rage, is "I love you". For there are no other words like it, pure passion, constantly being exploited in this cold world. Depressing isn't it?" and her presence vanished the second the last word was uttered.

As what seemed for a few seconds, I realized something I never considered. Our lives. It's true, our lives are easily shattered once something occurs, and it gets easier as more tragedy comes. Also, love, anywhere, is mistreated in multiple ways from anyone, from the most stupid reasons to the most indescribable and cruel causes. For anyone in this world, true love maybe rare…almost impossible. Was Edward really true for me? He saved me before countless times, but was it really because of his love for me?

Edward began to sit beside the trunk; withered leaves and cold melted snow surrounded us as I joined him. He wrapped his arm around me trying to provide me with warmth, though I was the one supplying it. Somehow he felt my confusion, for Kira and her words.

"She speaks only truth, Bella. The words maybe unfeeling and rough and be fueled with anguish, it is the truest explanation of the world."

"Did you see why?" I was slightly anxious, yet I still felt sympathy and confusion.

"No sadly. She's intelligent. She clouded her mind with useless thoughts so I couldn't determine why she's filled rage and sorrow."

"I see…" I started to become even more depressed. He pulled me gently closer and hugged me sincerely.

"I will always love you, never will I harm or return those words for another. "Let's talk of more pleasant matters, please?" he seemed sick of her, I was too to an extent but I was more concerned.


	3. Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

Since the arrival of Kira Lunei, all joy and happiness contained within the Cullens and I seemed to be sapped and was trapped elsewhere. After the conversation at the graveyard, she's been silent. Not matter how much I try, she'll never speak to me or anyone else of the matter. When Alice tries to cheer her up, Kira just stares her down and acts even more bitter. It's not like it matters much but…its awkward seeing someone so still and quiet, yet so enraged.

Well the wintry weekend filled with freezing snow and winds, rain came and made the snow to mush on the ground. It became strangely darker than any other normal rainy winter day. Edward came to my house, like usual, to take me to school with the rest of his family, Kira strictly far from me as she can. The car was silent for a split instant.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Edward said trying to make me feel comfortable. It didn't work; it was still too quiet, too still.

"Fine, but you would know that wouldn't you?" I said trying to look, as I usually am in morning, tired. He saw through the disguise.

"I see…well today will be slow for sure, the rain is constant. I'm sure nothing will happen today," Edward smiled at me though silence still loomed around. He seemed amused.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I returned the smile, knowing something will definitely happen.

School was certainly what Edward described, slow. Everything went five times lengthier than usual; nothing was able to linger in my mind longer than a few minutes. When Edward comes to walk to my next class he's usually calmer than normal, he speaks much softer and caring.

I became apprehensive once lunch came, facing Kira with her anger again. She's in my history and literature classes, but never got the chance to see her long, but still she retained the stone figure she was this morning. I was thinking what colored her eyes would be today, bleeding red or beautiful jade. When I got to sit at the table the others were talking silently while Kira looked down, with the same regretful expression. I couldn't pay attention; I was so concerned any person no matter what happens doesn't deserve to be sad, at least not this long.

Biology came quicker than I thought, again a stupid film on something about plants came on and I instantly zoned out. Edward dropped his head on the table and closed his eyes gently; I pretended to watch the video but became one of those TV zombies, blank faced.

After school, after I got home, after I was ready to go to bed, everything seemed missing. There wasn't any meaning in anything today it was just pointless. I turned toward the window, hoping for Edward to be there, and as promised was there for me. He jumped in and landed into the chair in the corner, calm like usual, I sat on the bed facing him.

"I won't be here for a few days, is that alright?" he asked randomly.

"Oh…hunting right?" I asked in response.

"Yes. Is there something on your mind? It seems so…" he asked concerned, lowering his voice till it became hypnotic.

"Sort of, it's really Kira…"

"Did she say something?"

"No, but her silence lately is disturbing."

"Oh…her mind is lost, confused, and broken." He said almost smiling I became even more confused. "She talks like we're the ones shattered, while she's simply torn with nothing left to break."

"How about her anger?"

"It's just another mask I believe. Only to hide more sadness."

"From what?" I started to sound a little more normal toned.

"I don't know yet, maybe I'll squeeze the answer out eventually,"

"Maybe," I smirked a little relieved.

"Well I'll let you go off to bed now, right?" he began to leap out into the darkness.

"I don't want you to go!" I screamed silently so no one could hear but him.

"I know but I must. Hunting is tomorrow; I need my rest…" he began to tease.

"Sure you do!" I became slightly angry, but can't deny what he's saying.

"See you soon," he disappeared in a flash.

The lonely silence returned…how I hated this feeling


	4. Control

Chapter 4: Control

Edward returned about three days later anew with everyone, Kira never changed though. She remained cold-hearted, harsh toned, and what I couldn't stand…sad. Though through it all her eyes remained the safe, brilliant color of green that I adored, I had no intention of looking at the horrifying wounded eyes she has when infuriated. I was never told why she was easily angered, and I was eager to know why.

As history class came, the teacher began speaking of Fork's personal history. Constantly eyeing the drifting Kira at multiple moments, he continued and stopped at the mention of a devastating fire that killed a family suddenly.

"Kira…since you seem completely fascinated," which she wasn't, she was half-dead and barely paying attention, "why don't you predict what happened during this time?"

"A girl and both her parents were killed by a fire starting in their living room. They were all sleeping, then once the wife smelt smoke, the parents escaped, leaving the child. The fire though surround the entire bottom floor and suffocated all of them," Kira answered obediently filled with growing anger. He was speechless.

"You nearly answer it all, except for one part. A boy came somewhere in a saved the girl, but was unable to save the parents. The girl though ended up dieing anyway." I was immediately sympathetic about the entire incident; Kira continued her increasing fury ready to kill on cue.

The bell rang and gave sanctuary to Kira's emotions.

At lunch, Edward tried to keep me far from her at the table. They frequently eyed each other, like they hated each other, but I couldn't tell. Eventually he grabbed my arm and took me out outside, no one noticed us however.

"Stay away from her," he said crashing onto a nearby bench.

"Why?" his attitude caught me off guard and I lowered myself carefully into bench beside him.

"She didn't hunt…" I gasped a bit. "When we went she refused to eat anything, she sat and watched. Carlisle tried to force her, but it didn't work. Be careful around her," he said with his golden eyes directly in mine.

"Did you get to hear why? Did you read her thoughts!" this is probably the only time I would ever want him to.

"She shields them so carefully, I can get only glimpses of truth. It's like she hiding something. I don't trust her at all."

"Okay then…but I still want to know why she's like that. It's not natural."

"Why say that,"

"We had a discussion about a fire here in Forks, she became instantly upset," this peaked his interest.

"Ah, The Fire of Luna eh?" he acted like he was knowledgeable. I became a little more confused; I never heard that the fire had a name.

"Confused again Bella? Well…it happened about ten years ago. I was friends with the person who started it, never seen or spoken to him ever since," my reaction was solid, I was definitely concerned now. "He started that pointless fire in the first place," he laughed a bit, I wasn't amused at all.

"Why!"

"That I don't know actually…he wanted to protect the only thing he had or some nonsense like that. He was always like that…crazy and idiotic…"

"What happened!" I was nearly screaming now I didn't care who was around me.

The bell rang.

"Another time Bella, another time," he was smiling again; he was holding what he could back from me.

That night Edward's family invited me to have dinner then play another game of baseball, which is odd since they don't eat dinner exactly. Kira still had the glare that she had from a couple weeks ago, but the bags under eyes seem to become darker from each time I've seen her like she was restless and wild. I guess it still isn't my problem what's going on with Kira I was only uneasy, but she controlled herself well and managed to prove me wrong in everything.

Baseball was interesting tonight. It wasn't windy this time. Edward played in the outfield like usual, Alice pitched, Jasper was one of the baseman, and everyone else took their usual spots. Kira was placed on Edward's team and played in the outfield. Like normal, I sat on the sidelines cheering for everyone with Esme umpiring the game. Everything went quite quick I lost count on what inning they were at many times, Edward and the others had to remind me regularly on what's going on. Everyone included me was having fun, except Kira and her ever present glares.


	5. Missing

Chapter 5: Missing

Everything this week was the same. Edward picked me up with Alice and the rest of his family, school was all the same, and everything was in order. But there was one thing absent, something I didn't noticed till after Edward brought me home; Kira wasn't in school. Few days passed and she still never returned and none of the Cullens ever brought her up.

"Hey um…Edward," I asked while we were driving in his Volvo on Saturday afternoon

"Yes Bella," he acted like nothing ever happened. He acted like he generally does smiling beautifully and gentle.

"What ever happened to Kira?" he fell silent.

"Well…today might not be a good day…" his voice dropped.

"Why not?"

"If you want I'll show you, but what's to happen is your doing…" he stared at me with caring gold eyes.

"Why though! What's wrong?"

"She's been acting odd lately. My family and I decided to leave her alone…eventually she went missing. Alice knew where she was though…her usual location," high snow piles suddenly surround us when I found the car in front of the graveyard entrance. I should have known where she would be. Edward was already by my door by the time I got my thoughts together.

"She will not be in a good mood. I promise this Bella," he said with such seriousness, I began to be slightly afraid. I didn't care though; I wanted to know more, more about why she's so sad.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. Our walk was slower than normal, but I liked walking this leisurely with him. As we walked through the entrance snow filled the area like a blanket. The tombstones were hidden, the ground was replaced with white, and the lone tree gracefully swayed with the snow concealing everything. Just as I predicted…she was in the exact same position as before. Resting against the tree, arms wrapped around her knees and crying quietly into them.

Swiftly I felt a presence within me like something else was trying to overwhelm me. Kira titled her toward us, fire raging in her eyes.

"Didn't I warn your family, Edward…" her voice was still that hypnotic innocent tone.

"Yes…but you didn't warn Bella though," he smirked teasingly.

"You're resisting…excellent. I like it when people are challenging…but it does get annoying," the feeling grew stronger. "Your curious of my rage, correct?"

I nodded; it was the only thing I was able to control on my own. Edward sensed my condition and stiffened a bit.

"You're curious of my past, my emotions, and everything else correct,"

I nodded again, the sensation loosened.

"Are you prepared for the truth then," her eyes narrowed faded to green.

I continued to nod Edward quickly grasped my hand. I know he was just as curious as I am.

"Walk directly forward from me, down two rows, and down five tombstones to the left."

As ordered we walked exactly the way she said. I stumbled on some old leaves and twigs but Edward made sure I didn't fall. Kira was watching intensely as we stopped before two identical tombstones.

"Bella and Edward meet my mother and father," I was almost stunned. Her family's been here and most of all she'd _lived_ here. Edward stared reading the writing of the headstones, and was still holding my hand tightly yet gently. Kira didn't move from her spot, her voice became incredibly cold.

"Do you know what today maybe Bella?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe you should give some assistance to your "love" Edward? You should know," her tone sharp. He looked down for a second.

"Today is the anniversary of The Fire of Luna…" his voice dragged.

"The day my love killed me!" she screamed, nearly making me fall. Edward held me closer like he was protecting me.

"How…I don't understand…" I mumbled outward.

"Humans…never understand anything. Fine I'll tell you my tale…my tale of why my heart became ice…"

I began to tremble at the response, but also eager to hear why. Somehow I became closer to Kira, Edward must have pushed me closer so I can hear. I tried to avoid contact with her eyes, but I saw they were green…innocent again, I couldn't resist the only luminous color that she had on her…the rest was pure cold, pale color.

"I was about five when I moved here…my parents thought this quiet town be perfect…it wasn't. My parents were abusive…like they ever gave a damn about what I did, I just go home and got hit some more…and for a time I believed that was their way of saying "I love you"…"

"When I reached age sixteen, I was completely docile…I did whatever I could to avoid all pain I could…pain was all I had to live on, I never had "love" I only had hurt, hate, anger."

"Then a boy came when I entered junior year…he was my partner in numerous classes. He was just as collective as I was, but had a smile like no other…pure, beautiful, caring. He was pale skinned, had golden eyes, he looked like what Edward is now…but I never questioned those features. I only saw happiness and sanctuary in him…no pain or rage."

I moved slightly closer to Edward, he didn't show any sign of discomfort. He wrapped his arms around. She stared a little more relieved, her rage and sadness was finally being released.

"We naturally became close…he had amazing skills I never questioned him on…although I was curious. I neglected my curiosity and accepted his skills as some unique gift only he had. Once I meet his family as well…I found them all equal in beauty and fantastic measures. It was impossible to have such creatures on Earth. Once he found my home dilemma…why I refused to return home after our plans were finished…he promised that he'll save me someway…somehow."

"One day I gathered my courage, hoped he wouldn't be angry at me, and questioned his perfection…why was he the way he was. He smiled so sincere…so hypnotic…so loving. That's when he told what he's really been…what his family were…they were vampires. I was frantic to know…of course I followed all the legends and myths…he pulled me in and held for so long, his arms never going to loosen me. He told me he loved me," her eyes narrowed again sadness began to invade her once serious voice.

"It was then I decided to surrender everything, just so I couldn't experience pain. Love…love…felt so amazing, I wanted more…I didn't want pain anymore. He came to me one day; he had a plan to save me…I was stupid not to ask what…I immediately accepted whatever it was he planned. He smiled and said I'll be there to save you, don't panic when it happens. A few days passed…we've been closer than ever, I forgot about everything else in the world, about my life…just so I could be with him…I wanted him."

"Then one night…today…my mother woke up hysterical to something. I ignored it at first, but the smell grew worse…it was sickening. In one flash moment, I heard shattered windows and found myself outside of a blazing building. I finally understood his plan; he wanted to kill my parents in an accidental fire…that he made. He stood next to me, smiling again…my rage collecting rapidly…but I couldn't dare to raise a word. He said all would be alright…I would be with him forever…then moved in closer for an embrace. He spoke so softly that I couldn't hear…then a burning in my upper shoulder lower neck began…I heard his vile snicker and all went clouded afterwards…"

"Later I found myself in this graveyard…in front of my parents graves…the love I believed before was gone…never true…it was my life that took the toll…it was my soul that shattered from my blindness."

"I refused to be in this town anymore…I wanted to escape. For ten years I ran all over the world, just to find sanctuary. When I got hungry I ran away from any human possible and attacked animals…I hated watching it slowly die under my cause…my doing. So at times I starve trying to prevent pain occurring on the animal, but resistance can last for only a certain amount time. I returned to my home to see what has changed…nothing of course…but I felt a presence of other vampires that proved dangerous. But I starved for so long…my body refused to function, Carlisle found me somehow…and here we are. I wanted to revisit the memories I regret extremely, the mistakes I'll never do again…the scars I'll forever have for eternity. For the pain I always wanted to avoid, ended up coming full circle and given me more. For humanity never understands, and this is why I'm enraged…we all live fragile, shallow, shattered lives…it's the responsibility of everyone in this world to heal and repair them."


	6. Warmth

Chapter 6: Warmth

For some reason, Sundays are always dull. There was never any excitement, only tired spirits resting and preparing for the next day. Kira's story was still fresh in my mind, and all I dreamt last night was her tale…how anything can change. How souls shatter in a matter of seconds. How desire can be manipulated, exploited, and altered into something uncontrolled. How anger, pain, and sorrow is hard to overcome.

Edward was at my door once Charlie left, we decided to for a walk in the nearby forest by my house. It was silent at first, as it usually is when were walking, it's was usually cold today snow falling purely and feathery on Edward's white skin.

"Um…Edward?" I dared to start talking. He turned and smiled sincerely.

"Yes Bella?"

"You love me…right?" I had to make sure.

"Yes of course!" his voice boomed.

"Okay then…" I was still insecure and he knew it.

"Did I ever do anything to defy that I love you?"

"No."

"Was there ever a time where it was questioned before?"

"No."

"Why would I dare to change my feelings for you? I love you and I always will. I'm here for you always, I'm here for you and I love you." He sounded almost musical but the words sounded like it came straight from his heart.

"I love you Edward," I smiled at him sincerely.

"I love you always Bella," he locked my hands into mine.

Though I hated winter; it's cold and ruthless nature; there was always something to admire from it. Some sort of gentleness that lurks in everyone's heart, some sort of _something_ emerges from everyone and everyone changes one way or another. Snow comes so purely, there's nothing hiding in it, there was nothing to question about it. It was simply white, pure, and nothing like it. It was amazing how only winter, such a cruel season can create something so magnificent. Yet…what comes afterward? What happens when the snow melts? Well, once snow melts I suppose…spring comes in full bloom.


	7. Trapped

Chapter 7: Trapped

Once spring came, my first thing I wanted to do was go to the meadow with Edward. That place was always serene and nothing ever went wrong, though maybe that one time when I saw Laurent, but that really didn't count. No matter what, I will always love that place it was our meadow forever.

After Kira became accustomed to the Cullens way of life, she became more of my little sister. Well…she'd follow me a bit with those green irresistible eyes of hers and I'll give into anything she wanted. Even in school she'll trail right behind Edward, quietly never speaking a word and always nearby. Even Charlie grew a little attached to the cute silent girl who never leaves my side. I always feel odd about that, I was her idol almost.

It was the third Saturday of spring, and Edward and I planned to go to the meadow. I was dressed in clean clothes, freshly washed and out of the laundry. I was wearing my favorite blue blouse and jeans, and was waiting outside my front door for Edward. Like on cue, he arrived immediately.

"Edward!" I yelled as I ran toward him. He got out of the seat with open arms, he faced wasn't all completely pleased.

"Hey, Bella,"

"Um…what's wrong?"

"…We have guest with us today…" he sighed. I stared at him confused.

As Edward let me into the passenger seat, I looked behind my seat and noticed my guest. Kira. She had her arms crossed across her body and leaned against her seat in the Volvo. Her eyes were squinted gently, like she was thinking.

"Hi, Kira. How are you?" I smiled at her.

She glanced up at me with her mesmerizing eyes for a second, and then returned to her previous position.

"Oh, okay." Then I returned to my seat, Edward was looking at me a little disappointed.

"Should we plan this for another time, Bella?"

"No! No! It's okay," my reaction sort of startled him a bit. Kira never budged.

"Okay, whatever you want Bella." He began to make the car purr to life.

When we got there I jumped out of the car immediately, I almost tripped and slammed my face into the ground, but Edward caught me and laughed a bit. Kira stared blank faced at me her lips slightly tighten.

I wanted to reach the meadow quickly, so for once I wanted to run with Edward. For some reason I kept surprising him lately, and released a huge grin. In a matter of seconds we made it there. The sun probably will reach noon in a few hours, the meadow was still glistening with new moisture and flowers blooming. Fresh smells entered my body quickly. Edward was quick to grab my hand.

"It never changes here you know," he smiled at me.

"Yeah I noticed," I returned to smile. Kira began to sit crossed legged in the middle of the meadow, her semi-long black hair swaying with the wind. Her radiance probably only seen in movies. I pulled Edward toward her, and sat about a few feet from her, Edward grabbed me from behind and hugged me playfully. I couldn't help laughing. Kira lied on her back in the grass, eyes closed with a gentle face expression.

We all stood there in silence for a while, it wasn't bad though; at least I enjoyed it. I smelt Edward's heavenly scent as he probably enjoyed my scent. I could hear Kira's deep even breaths, nearby. There was nothing to hide here…everything was open and free here.

After what seemed like an hour but really maybe a few minutes, Edward's body became uptight and Kira's breathing ceased. Her eyes shot open; a mixture of green and red began to swirl in her eyes. There was something wrong I just knew it.

"Edward…what's wrong?" my voice sounded low.

"Not again…don't move, at all," his voice was strong now. Kira sat up fluidly still cross-legged and started to glance around, her head eventually stopped at the other end of the field. A tall shadow stood, white teeth baring and arranged into a large smile. Kira's figure grew still and cold. Edward held on tighter.

The shadow approached as Kira stood up. Her arms were hanging by her sides; her head dropped toward the ground, and walked forward extremely slow like a zombie.

As the shadow came into view, the sun gleamed on his skin almost making him shimmer. He was young, probably in between sixteen and maybe eighteen. His eyes were like the rest of the vampires I've seen, golden; though his weren't promising they were mischievous and shifty. His clothes were casual; a light long sleeved black shirt and long jeans. His hair was almost surfer styled; straight, long, spiky at the ends, but it was auburn tinted than the traditional blonde. He was handsome I'll admit, but there was this essence I didn't like… there was this scheming feeling about him.

They both stopped in the middle of the meadow as Edward lifted me up to watch. Edward was cautious, but not too over protective, he just stayed close. The other guy was still smiling, Kira looked down. Her expression was carved with pain.

"It's been a bit hasn't Kira?" he said lowering his head to speak to her face directly. She didn't budge.

"Daiyu."

Daiyu? She knew him? Edward only shook his head a bit and continued to watch.

"Bella, if you ever want to see torture. Welcome to the show," he whispered to me. I gulped.

Daiyu placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head so he could meet her eyes. Her eyes returned to green, her expression was still hurt and fearful.

"My, my Kira. You haven't changed at all. Your still as cute as a doll," his tone was calm and beautiful. Though it would never match Edward's.

"Why are you here? Why…did you return?" her voice was low and timid.

"For you my dear, I missed you terribly…" he reached down to kiss her face. He stopped inches before they met. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Hm…you have an ability don't you. A clever one too," he said playfully.

After rethinking a bit, and reviewing Kira's story I realized who Daiyu was. He was the boy who played her with love, killed her parents, and made her into a vampire. I can see why she was easily tricked he seemed almost harmless. He was entrancing. Edward made a quick chuckle and smirked a bit. Daiyu moved his sight toward us, and we stepped back a few steps.

"Cullen? And a human?" he laughed to himself a bit. "My it has been a long time, huh," his voice was playful and teasing. I didn't like him at all.

"It has. How many victims have you had since you left?" Edward smirked evilly at him.

"My maybe 10? One for each year…what's sad though none survived." His voice dropped for a second. "Each one's blood tasted great, but the one with the tastiest was the only one who survived. And I couldn't stand to let her go to waste either." He glanced over to Kira. My brain was working today thankfully, and I understood everything. "How about you, Edward?"

"You know me Daiyu. I'm not a thief of hearts."

"Oh, right. But it's so much fun. Not matter how much they hate you in the end; they all crawl back when I return for them." He chuckled a bit louder. "Whether I choose to return for them or not, they're heartbroken when I'm not there." He's eyes were narrowed and spoke so playfully. Kira stood behind him, still and silent. Then I understood that's how I feel when Edward leaves me. Heartbroken.

Daiyu turned back to Kira, titling his head to see her face.

"Aren't you glad that I came back for you. I've been looking everywhere. Especially Italy. For sure I thought you would want to die, but you chose not to. I missed you terribly dear." I really did hate his voice. He didn't love her; he wants to _play _with her. I was so angry.

Kira remained silent.

"I see you haven't changed in your quiet ways. Well if you don't want me I'll leave," and in a flash he was back on the other side of the field.

"NO!" Kira screamed as loud as she could. I was startled; Edward made his crooked smile and laughed for a second.

"Bella, she a toy to him, this why I'm dangerous to you. You could become that in a matter of seconds." He whispered to me. And it was true. I can be a toy to Edward instantly if I wasn't already now. It was a scary thought, but I was sure Edward wouldn't do anything like that to me.

Daiyu returned nearly inches from Kira. She locked her eyes shut.

"Refusing to look at me? But you just called me dear?" He turned his head toward us again. "See what I mean. Heartbroken. Can't last another second without me. Wouldn't you love that kind of power, especially with such a frail human you have…"

"You sick, twisted demon," Edward interrupted him angrily. "I would never abuse anyone. No one."

"Ahh, you see? This is why we don't mix well, I have power and you…"

"I have plenty and a lot more than you'll ever have Daiyu. All you have is power, and it's a matter of time until someone destroys it." Edward interrupted again.

"Are you getting angry? Oh I'm so sorry, Edward." He smirked again. My anger rose higher, I was starting to believe there were flames on my head. "May I ask what your dear human's name is?" he put out his hand out at us. Kira's teeth clenched.

"Her name is Bella…" Edward said slowly.

"Ah what a beautiful name. It's short for Isabella correct? Both names are equally beautiful though," he looked at me with such innocence, but I saw through the mask. He was internally and certainly evil somewhere.

He turned back to Kira and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"But nothing is as beautiful as you are my dear Kira,"

Her eyes began to weaken and squinted a bit. She looked frightened into his golden eyes.

"What…are you going to do now?" she asked shakily. I felt so enraged; I wanted to punch him so hard I wanted to crack his skull open.

"Nothing bad my dear, I love you, you know,"

She closed her eyes again.

"Edward do something!" I whispered loudly to him.

"Like what?"

"Kill him! Do something!" he became a little startled at my answer.

"I won't let him do anything to her, I promise Bella. Just give it another minute and I'll end this all okay?"

I nodded but I was still ready to pounce on him and make him bleed till he dies.

Kira was still frozen in her place.


	8. Shatter

Chapter 8: Shatter

I was sure by now it was noon. The sun reached its highest point and caused all the vampires to sparkle from their amazing skin. Daiyu put his hand her Kira's chin, murmuring soft words and kissing her hair and forehead repeatedly. She never shifted or twitched from her position, her body was tense like she was ready to endure anything coming. Edward gripped my hand tightly. I was furious.

"Would you like to leave from here Kira?" his voice was so soft. So fake.

"Why," her voice became panic. The once serious, gentle girl I knew before had become a fearful and panicked child. I wanted to desperately save her from him, I knew she deserves so much more than that monster.

"To be with me," he got closer; she struggled to get him farther. He wrapped his arms around her; his voice became a loud murmur.

"No, leave me…alone!" she screamed as loud as she can, his large hands began to seize and surround her wrists.

"But you want me…" he was barely a centimeter from her face, "I can see in your eyes…" she stared helplessly into him.

"I…hate…you…" she struggled the words out, her eyes slowly turning red but the green continued to take over.

"Oh you do? But why do you still want me?"

She stayed silent; he got closer almost touching her lips. I fought Edward's grasp trying to save Kira.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella! Calm down!" he stared at me protectively. He was still speaking quietly.

"No! Go help Kira! Kill him!"

"…Bella. If I leave you go he'll go right after you…" his eyes spoke of pure concern.

"Then let him! I promise I'll be fine. I don't need the protection, she does!" I sounded desperate. Edward stared at me confused on what to do.

"…"

"Please!" I tugged onto his shirt viciously.

"Alright, don't move,"

And he was gone in a flash.

In a matter of half a second, Daiyu flew past Kira's scared position and crashed into a bunch of trees. Edward stood in front of Kira, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do not worry about him. Don't waste your precious thoughts on that garbage anymore. You _do_ deserve better than that. I swear," he said straight into her liquid eyes. I ran to them and leaped into her with a huge hug. Then Daiyu got up and started clapping…

"Excellent Kira. You made friends with them?" he continued to smile.

She nodded shakily. He chuckled a bit more.

"Well this is pleasant…Edward wants to fight over Kira…"

"No. I want to _protect _her." Edward said completely serious removing one hand from her shoulder. "She earned for something better than a monster."

"Awe. Am I really such a thing? I wanted a better reason for you to fight, but still I missed good fights with you!" his smile widened and teeth bared evilly. Kira closed her eyes.

"Do we have to? It'll be pointless," Edward crossed his arms.

"Yes!" Daiyu was gone in a flash.

Edward got into position and scanned around. Then I felt a presence from behind; I snapped my head around and found him ready to launch himself into me. I panicked. But Kira forced herself to be in front of me to endure his attack, a powerful straight punch to the chest. I swear I heard something crack in her chest as she flew backwards into Edward, but he caught her in time. I gasped in horror.

When Kira finally got on the ground, she crossed her arms around her chest and held it, staring at Daiyu with her red eyes. Enraged once more.

"She's…done nothing…to you," she breathed out heavily.

"Yes, I will admit she's done nothing. Maybe I'm jealous to have someone like her as a mate…maybe if I try hard enough…" he began to stare at me.

"No I won't…let you near…her…" she was forcing her every word out.

"Are you saying you'll protect her, Kira? My you have changed! I've never seen you so willing to help someone else before!" he laughed hysterical. It was little frightening but my rage was too high to care about the fear. Edward stepped next to me, arms thrown back to ready to guard me when he can.

"Well, enough fun now," his laughter ceased and he returned to his evil state, "Kira are going to return to me or not?" he put his hands out toward her. "I love you dear."

She looked down and closed her eyes tightly. Then she opened her eyes wide open, her vivid bloody eyes in full view.

"I hate…you," she worked to get the words out.

"Ah here we are again…" he shook his head a bit. "Fine I'll leave Kira…I bid you a pitiable farewell Kira my dear…"

And like that he was gone.

Kira clenched her fists tightly until her hands turned purple, her teeth were clamped together till her teeth almost broke, and her face was trying so hard to resist screaming. But her knees gave in and fell to the ground. Her arms dangled on her sides as she sat, her fragile eyes turning quickly back to green.

What a shattered expression.


	9. Author Note!

Author Note

Well…I'm sort of at a writer's block… that always happens now a days…

Anyway comments would be highly appreciated so I know people like this story and continue to update frequently. Also any suggestions or even questions are encouraged, and I promise to answer them ASAP.

Thank you so much for those you, who enjoy this story, and I hope you will stay and continue to read the further chapters. I hope to post them really soon.

Again thanks! And please feel free to add a comment!


	10. Slice

Chapter 10: Slice

Eventually after all the arguing Edward went through with Kira, she finally stood down and relaxed. She would silently, but gracefully follow me around again. Her expression was of pure regret and sadness; I had a feeling she didn't mean to do whatever she just did to Emmett. Edward was by my side constantly, leaving maybe for half a second to hunt, then return slightly bloody. It made me dizzy at times but I retained my composure and fought on with the night. Then as the sun appeared slowly showing sunrise was coming, there was this feeling that tugged at my brain viciously…

Charlie.

I don't know what Charlie would think of if I weren't there in the morning. Panic was painted on my face and Edward instantly reacted.

"What's wrong?" he became nervous.

"Charlie doesn't know where I am right now!" I said straight into his eyes.

He laughed quietly.

"What's funny? Do you want me in trouble again!"

"No, no of course not. But wouldn't you think I'd take care of that? I left a note on the counter telling him you went out to hike with us and be home later. Maybe in a day or so." He smiled taking my breath away once more. Then he pushed his luck and kissed me near my lips, making my dizziness into hysteria in my head. He smiled and chuckled a bit louder.

By the time we were all done, Carlisle suggested I should get rest. I'll admit I'm not exactly clean; the tall grass wasn't very friendly and my constant falls to the ground weren't promising me that I'll be dirt free today, but I wasn't exactly tired. I was more the less a bit worked out on what happened a few hours ago, and Kira still had that look carved on her face; I don't think it'll change. But I wasn't tired enough to sleep.

"You really should Bella, I don't want you collapsing now." Carlisle kept pestering me about the topic.

"No, I'm alright. I'm really not that tired." I didn't really want to sleep and miss something again.

I was still trying to piece together what happened with Emmett and Kira. Apparently he made a comment and got her insanely mad, question is what kind of comment. She doesn't usually lose her rage that quickly and starts fighting, it must have been something horrible. Emmett isn't the kind of person to comment about bad things though, with the exception of a few, but even then they weren't that bad. Nothing added up correctly, it was all mixed up.

Somehow while I was calculating the events in my head, we reached a large cabin. It was highly furnished and decorated heavily with fabrics and such. Almost like a mini version of their current home. The floor was spread out, and revealed multiple rooms within the hallway.

"Well if you aren't going to sleep when we ask you, we'll make you!" Emmett's voice returned to its funny nature, it was like nothing happened. I didn't get it. But all the other family members nodded in agreement with Emmett.

"Edward…" he didn't have to hear my response to tell me my answer.

"No, I want you to sleep. You haven't slept all night, I don't need you getting hurt or sick or something."

"But I'm not ti…" Edward placed his icy finger on my lips preventing me to finish the sentence. I choose to give in.

They all led me to a large room, at end of the hallway. It wasn't extremely glamorous, but it was pretty fancy for a random cabin in the woods.

"Good night Bella," Edward bent down and kissed my forehead. Then he began to leave with the rest.

"Wait you aren't staying!" I didn't want him to leave me.

"Well they have to discuss something, with me included. But don't worry if anything happens I'll be right there." He kissed me again and finally left.

I instantly began to look for ways to spy on them without them noticing. Quickly I noticed that the bed was positioned toward the door, so I can see the living room where everyone is. Sadly, they were all speaking quietly, so I hushed my breathing and paid close attention to their words.

"What do you have to say?" I heard Carlisle say.

Silence.

"Don't worry you won't be penalized or be punished, I just want to know why you're upset almost ninety-nine percent of the time."

Silence.

"Please tell us Kira," Esme decided to add into the pleading.

More silence.

"Please…you will not be harmed if you tells us. Just tell us the truth so we can make your stay easier for you and us. We want to help…"

"Why would you," Kira interrupted Carlisle's sentence.

"We care."

"No. Only you would, only because you're concerned about my health. The others probably want me dead or gone. They wish I was never introduced to this family." Suddenly, the remembrance of her arrival was just the same feeling I have for her now, frightful and sympathetic.

The other family members remained silent and still. I heard someone fidget in their chair. Then I felt a tight tension from behind; a soft murmur undertone was around my neck, a wintry chill down my spine...

Edward.

"Why are you here!" I almost screamed but I managed to withdraw and make it a whisper.

"I knew you'd spy so I decided to come watch you spy. This is a first isn't it? And you aren't that good at it either," he laughed almost aloud.

"Hey! You won't tell me things anymore so why not!"

"Well calm down for one. And if you want to know I will tell you, just hold on a bit and rest okay? In the morning I'll tell everything." He flashed his famous smile.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms his smile grew more evil.

He wrapped his arms around me drawing me closer; he locked me harshly against his chest. Naturally, I began to squeal, but of laughter than fear this time. He hugged me unstably and kept moving me rigorously around him, eventually he stopped and landed me on his lap, kissed me on the forehead, and left for the door.

"Night Bella."

"Night Edward."


	11. Pierce

Chapter 11: Pierce

I barely noticed morning with all the dark curtains blocking all sources of light, but it was quiet and somewhat smelled nice. As I strolled down the smell-enchanted hallway, I ended up in a semi-large kitchen with Esme stirring up some food for me probably.

"How are you dear? Sleep well?" her motherly touch was radiant as usual.

"Yes, better than I usually do," probably because Edward's incredible sweet scent filled the pillows and sheets.

"That's good to hear Bella. We didn't know if the beds were okay…we got them pretty cheaply," yeah in the Cullens terms it might be just about thousand dollars tops, "but anyway what do you want to eat?"

"Anything your making Esme."

"Well I have eggs…and toast. Oh, and we have butter!" she seemed proud about the butter part.

"Okay that sounds great." I smile as full heartedly as I can.

After gulfed down and nearly choked on the toast, I headed down toward the front door hoping to see Edward. But there was no one there; Esme put her hand on my shoulder once she saw my disappointment.

"They'll be back, they just went to hunt some more." She smiled like any other mother would.

"Okay. So that means I have to stay here?" I didn't want that to happen, I wanted to be with Edward.

"Yes, but they'll be back in maybe an hour. They left after you finally fell asleep."

"Oh," not like I have much to say after that.

"Well since we have time, why don't we learn a bit about each other? Actually you already know everything about me, so why don't I learn a bit about yourself?" her smile was beaming.

"Okay Esme," I returned the smile.

I explained briefly on my past; living Arizona, why I moved to Forks, my parents and their lives, and other stuff as well. Nothing incredibly amazing I thought, Esme on the other hand kept asking questions and remained intensive on my stories.

"My that's interesting Bella!" Her smile grew until her teeth flaunted.

"Thanks Esme," compared to her, my life is dull. She's practically been everywhere thanks to Carlisle.

Then there was a bang.

I ran as fast I could (which wasn't fast at all and probably would end up with me tripping) toward the door. Esme easily kept up with me and beat me to the door, then looked outside. With a shocked expression she immediately unlocked the door and opened it slowly, the Cullens all came in single file. Kira was still looking down toward the ground.

"Um…" I began to say, but Edward was at my side wrapping his arm around my waist leading me toward the living room. He sat with me on his lap, the others sat on nearby chairs, and Kira sat on the floor completely quiet and still.

"I mean it now. I am heavily concerned, Kira. Please tell us what is wrong. You aren't hunting, or even speaking to anyone. You've done nothing wrong…" Carlisle's voice was soothing and calm.

She only glanced my way then returned her head back toward the ground.

"Is it Bella?" Carlisle asked softly. I had a feeling about this; maybe it was me that was torturing her so much. She shook her head forcefully and moved her head back towards me again. Her eyes were weak and glass like.

"Are you still thinking of him?" Edward asked this time. I think she let him read her thoughts this time. She returned her head to the ground.

"Are you?" He repeated the question.

She nodded slightly.

"You know he doesn't care about you, right?"

She nodded a little stronger.

"You know he doesn't love you right?"

She closed her eyes and nodded sturdily this time.

"So what exactly is wrong?" Carlisle asked a little anxious. We all were for sure. She crossed her arms over her knees and buried her head in them, and then a minute later it rose again. Her emerald eyes enlightening her fragile face.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Healing

Chapter 12: Healing

I was caught off guard by that answer. "I'm sorry"? What did she do that was so bad? Everyone looked at each other, I felt Edward's chest rumble from his quiet laugh. He smiled my adored crooked smile and held me closer. Kira looked down, her eyes swirling with color. Was she getting angry?

"Please explain Kira. We are all concerned." Carlisle lifted his hand toward her. She looked at it with intense eyes, her eyes wild and large.

"No."

"Why?"

"You don't care. You just want to make sure I don't ruin your cult or harm anyone. Relax if that's your fear, Carlisle." Her voice was cutting and acidy.

"It's not…we don't want you miserable…nobody does."

"Sure. Like anyone cares about me."

"I do." I blurted it out of my frustration. I didn't want her miserable.

She glanced her glare toward me, her eyes scanning for something more. Her frail body began to shiver, her delicate face innocent with her glassy emotional green eyes.

Then Alice's face went blank again. She shook her head numerous times afterwards.

"We have a visitor." She said gloomily.

"Who?" Emmett said a little jumpy. Rosalie shook her head and leaned against the chair.

"A vampire with long auburn hair…casual looking…"

She didn't have to finish. I knew who it was; Kira was the first to get up and move. She at the far end of the hallway though arms wrapped around her knees and buried her face in her arms. Edward held me closer, but remained where he was. Everyone stood and got ready for our new guest from hell.

Then the door started banging.


	13. Revival

Chapter 13: Revival

Carlisle decided he'd open the door for Daiyu. My heart rushed and my blood was heating everywhere.

"Calm down. You'll be fine." Edward's fine voice was soothing, but not enough for my heart.

Daiyu shook hands with Carlisle and strolled into the living room where we were. I didn't know what happened but I ended up in the kitchen instead, I guess Edward moved without me noticing, as usual. Carlisle signaled everyone to come forth; we were the first so we managed to get the bigger chair and sit together. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap, while Alice and Jasper shared a chair. Daiyu's evil smile grew. Kira was in no sight.

"Is this everyone? I thought there was someone else…" he glanced toward the hallway, Kira remaining still hoping he wouldn't notice her frightened stance. "Why don't you come here dear? I missed you terribly." He lifted his hand, his voice making it sound more like a command than question. My internal heat was fueled by my anger now instead of my blood.

Like he asked, she got up and walked towards us robotically. Her eyes trailing the floorboards and head tilted low. Daiyu smiled more, but converted to a straight line once she sat in front of Edward and I.

"I see. Well a hello from you would be appreciated." His smile was genuine, his tone corrupt.

She moved her eyes toward him and mouthed the word "hi" toward him, then returned to looking down. Carlisle sensed that this was what troubled Kira.

"Is there something we can help you with…um,"

"Daiyu is my name." He finished Carlisle sentence.

"Well is there something we can help you with Daiyu?" he was trying to speak the name right through his British accent.

"Actually I wanted just to bring Kira home. You see she was originally with me and somehow got separated," his distressed voice was extremely convincing. I hated him so much.

Alice was eyeing Edward multiple times and he nodded in return, then she'd transfer her gaze back to Daiyu.

"I've been searching so long, practically over ten years trying to find her. But recently I caught a scent and decided to follow it. I'm not the greatest at tracking, but it led me here and I can't be any happier!" his grin grew warm. I wanted to scream and tell everyone he was lying, but I had a feeling not to. I didn't want anything to get worse. Edward I'm sure felt me fidget of discomfort, he just hugged me tighter and put his face in my hair.

"I see. Well Kira never mentioned you before." Carlisle began to interrogate.

"Oh really?" he looked toward Kira disappointed, but the essence of humor remained in him, "I thought she would for sure. Oh well, maybe it slipped her mind or something." He sighed a bit. "But I'm sure she misses me well as I miss her. We're mates you know." He smiled again. Carlisle raised his eyebrows and gazed at Alice whose face was filled with troubled expressions. Maybe he understood a little bit more about him?

Kira didn't move from her position, she remained still as a statue in front of me, her skin pale white as snow. Daiyu constantly looked back at her.

"Okay then. Well give us a minute to get Kira ready, we have some of her stuff in the other room," Kira's head shot up in worry and surprise, "Emmett and Jasper why don't you stay and keep Daiyu company while we get her ready."

Edward picked me up gracefully and gently as we walked toward the room where I slept last night. Kira walked behind us, empty minded and emotionless, her arms dangling and her face dropped. I wanted so badly make her comfortable and end everything so she can actually be happy for once. I missed her smile so much.

"Edward did you catch his mind at all?" Carlisle asked closing the door mutely.

"Yeah. And it isn't nice either." He crossed his arms.

"I knew he wouldn't be what I thought, he's too collective. I don't want to hand her over to him, any objections?" Carlisle questioned in the lowest of voices.

Everyone shook her head; Rosalie of course broke the unanimous agreement.

"Why not Rose?" Esme asked with a little stressed voice.

"She only caused us trouble, we never had a normal day since she'd been here. We'd be better off."

"But Rose…" Carlisle wanted to argue but there wasn't any comment he could counter with. She was correct, we haven't had an ordinary time since she'd enter our lives. But she's been in our lives too long to just give her up either, maybe if we managed to get rid of Daiyu maybe Kira can smile again. I kind of liked that plan.

Kira stared at us like we are the only ones determining her fate, like she never has a say in anything in her own life. It wasn't fair, it's her life and she should go with whom she wanted to.

"Edward…we should ask Kira herself on what to do." I whispered to him.

"Are you sure? Once she says her answer, we will no longer bother to protect her." He assured me in his low velvet voice.

"…Yeah." I had no time to rethink. If this was it, might as well get it over with. "Kira, what's you opinion?"

Everyone stopped talking, Kira looked at me wide eyed through her naturally semi-narrow eyes.

"What?" Kira sounded confused, but I think she knew my plan.

"Yeah, do you want to go with that guy or do you want to stay?"

"…"

Edward began tapping on my shoulder restlessly, while the others stared at Kira as she was thinking.

"I want…to stay. I feel safe with you all. And I'm sorry if I ever caused you problems, I never knew you actually cared…" her words came out smooth and caring, her eyes glancing at me filled with relief. She was silently thanking me along with the rest of herself.

"Than that's it then. We'll tell him you decided to stay," Carlisle started walking toward the door, leading everyone out, Kira was right behind Edward and me.

"Bella…thank you…for everything." She whispered behind us. I desperately wanted to give her a hug, but I didn't want to provoke her into hurting me and didn't want anything else to happen today.

Daiyu was waiting patiently on the couch, smirking at our arrival. Jasper and Emmett was on the opposite couch watching intensively until their looks weakened when Carlisle stepped through.

"I hate to say this to you, but Kira has become attached and wants to stay with us." Carlisle said it in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh I see." He looked disappointed at Kira. She finally got a grip of herself and didn't look down; she stared at him with stabbing eyes completely able to control her emotions.

"Yes, but is there anything we can do for you?" Carlisle and his generosity…why must he be kind.

"Um…Kira why don't you reconsider. I love you dear, why won't you come with me?" Daiyu raised his voice and completely ignored Carlisle's question. For once someone _isn't _crawling back to him. _He's _crawling back to _her._

Kira didn't shudder a word. She's become a master of the silent treatment.

"Why not? Did I do something?" his voice became alarmed. I think she found his weakness...and the words Edward said to him in the meadow, "All you have is power, and it's a matter of time until someone destroys it," are finally coming into effect.

"You…did plenty. Now…go," her voice sounded hurt, like seeing him leave was tearing her by pieces but she tried standing her own ground. She wanted to overcome this at last.

"No. I want you! Come with me!" His eyes surrendered all gentleness and went completely raven black. Edward lunged himself in front of me, and got into a protective stance. Low snarls breathed out of him. There was going to be an argument coming…and it didn't seem friendly.

"I would never return to you…I-I hate you!" Kira was able to grasp her voice and raise her words; she wasn't going to give in.

I felt relieved. There wasn't anything else that was going to hold her back anymore, and we were able to help her. She was finally having a say in her life for once. Her own life.


	14. Recovery

Chapter 14: Recovery

As Daiyu's once golden eyes melted into a sinister black color, everyone around me, including Edward, smiled a bit larger so it can be seen. Edward softly laughed into my ear; he was amused by all of this. So was I, that evil creep deserves everything coming to him, everything but mercy. Edward remained in his slight protective stance, though it wasn't completely shielding me. I think he was trying to keep precautions in case Daiyu snaps and goes after me. Not that I'll mind really…I desperately wanted to become a vampire.

"Why not! I love you! Please I need you!" he screamed with full force almost shaking the house.

What got me amused mostly was the fact everything was going full circle. What goes around comes around…good things always happen to those who bare through the dreadful things in life and still continue to try to do good in life. It was almost funny; the victim was finally torturing the torturer.

"Oh you need me? That's weird since ten others needed you when you killed them!" her nasty icy tone returned.

"They were all different. You are the exception!"

"Yeah, the exception!" she said sarcastically, "I was the only one that survived? Aw, that's great…for the sake of your enjoyment I get an eternity of agony in return? Yeah what a honor that must be!"

Her words were stinging him sharply. His face contorted into looks of surprise, disappointment, and anger. He wasn't getting his way he wasn't winning over her.

"I will not harm you." He said it almost serious, panic still within his breath.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care whether or not I'm hurt…I don't care whether or not you actually do care."

"Then what do you care for then!"

A small silence grew, only my breathing existed.

"Love. And I have found it finally."


	15. Tearing

Chapter 15: Tearing

Daiyu stood there with this empty look upon his face, his power devastated in a matter of a few minutes. His eyes were still filled with black wrath ready to release when called upon. He began to scan his head around looking for maybe an excuse or maybe something to convince her. Then he stopped at Edward, at me.

"What about your human friend? What if…" his tone restored to the disturbing humorous tone.

"You wouldn't dare…" her eyes kept swirling with green and red, she was fighting herself trying not cause anything dangerous.

"Well I need something to influence you to return to me…and well right now she's my option," he began to walk over my direction. Edward began to snarl louder.

"Get away," Edward managed to yell out from his growls.

Daiyu began to move his lips, speaking something I couldn't quite hear. Though my mind was going cloudy and I couldn't exactly pay attention.

Only his absolute radiant face…

"Bella! Cover your ears!" Edward screamed at me hysterically. I did as he said but my mind was still fixed on him…then I realized something through my shadowy mind…

He has an ability.

I immediately closed my eyes tightly, trying to resist looking at him. Then I found out why Kira does this when Daiyu is around, she was shielding herself. My hands were locked against my ears so hard I could only hear my own heartbeat. But he was still coming…closer and closer, I could tell.

Carlisle and the others I think were trying to fight him off as Edward continued to protect me, then he placed his hands on top of mine and lifted them off my ears causing me to open my eyes. His eyes were flaming vivid with golden topaz.

"I'm here. Don't look at him…he trying to overcome you!" then he forcefully embraced me locking me into his chest.

"I know Edward. I won't let him affect me at all. I love you." I tried to act calm, but my breath failed to contribute.

"Yes Bella, I love you more than anything." He placed his face into my hair.

"Me too."

Then Kira looked toward our direction, a stern look covered her face. I was sure she was thinking while the others were fighting off Daiyu. They managed to fling him outside and fight him out there. Kira made her way toward us.

"I'm sorry…Bella I'm so sorry…" she said it no other person can, with an entire sincere tone and expression. She never lies.

"No you did nothing," I felt like I was constantly repeating.

"Yes Kira. You did well, he's going nuts trying to get you back to him." Edward said equally sincere, his face gentle almost leaving me breathless.

"Edward…what is he planning now?" her tone became serious once again.

"Plenty. Why?"

"I think I'm going to do something drastic…something I should have done a while ago if only I didn't runaway…" then she vanished. Edward's face lit up with worry and desperately grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"What Edward!"

"This is bad…this is bad…what to do…what to do…" he kept speaking to himself. She was going to do something radically horrible apparently.

"Edward!" I wanted his attention.

"What!" his sharp tone caught me off guard.

"What's going on?" I felt helpless, I'm not at all powerful to help at all, and I'll just get in the way. I wanted to do something so badly.

"She's doing something absolutely bloody…stupid." He expressed to me.

"Like what?"

"Was there ever a time where you were torn between two options?"

"Yes." Plenty of times…most of them about Edward.

"Did you ever do anything dire just to accomplish something?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever surrender everything for the sake something else?"

Edward stopped cold in front of all the vampires fighting each other. Emmett managed to hold him down a lot while Jasper hit him a ton, and Alice and Rosalie kicking him viciously while he resisted. Kira stood there behind them looking at them, mostly Daiyu. He still had that look of humor, like he planned for all of this as he looked toward her. Then he lunged toward her. Kira's face lit up with her exposed teeth clenched, her eyes careful and wide. Edward's face was carved with anxiety. He wrapped his arms around me and lowered us onto the ground rapidly, shielding me, his eyes fixed on me only.

"I love you my dear."


	16. Sacrifice

Chapter 16: Sacrifice

Kira stood and raised her hand slowly. She expanded her fingers into a claw-like position, palm facing the ground. Her eyes fixed seriously, filled with vivid crimson. Her body stable and unmoving, she wouldn't budge. But Daiyu was till coming at her with a slow speed, almost walking, and no of the other vampires dared to interfere, though all their faces were painted with anxiety. Daiyu's face was filled with wild and extreme looks, almost like he wanted to brutally murder her. Edward moved in closer nearly inches from me, and constantly glanced at them and me. Alice ran by us and kneeled behind me, staring at Edward. They were sharing thoughts.

"Edward…" Alice dragged her voice.

"I know, I know. What should we do?!"

"I don't know anymore. But I don't want to lose her…"

"Neither do I. But, really? What other option do we have? We just have to be ready Alice."

"One wrong move from him and he's done for, Edward! We all are in this now!" Alice's high voice began to screech.

"Yes Alice. We all are now." Carlisle suddenly appeared behind Alice and so was everyone else, Jasper squat down next to Alice, right near my head.

"Yeah, we'll be there, no worries okay." He said it so smoothly. I was so glad to know they were so supportive for Kira. We were ultimately going to take down this terror.

Daiyu stopped and was directly in front of Kira, their looks burning into each other's intensely. Her arm dropped to her side. Kira eyes were expanded and stared unemotional into his light, humor, and slightly raged appearance. He gripped his hands against her arms and let his teeth bare passionately then began to murmur his entrancing soft words; she didn't bother to look down, she didn't bother to let herself give in.

He began to fidget, his face twisted with effort as Kira I assumed controlled him. Then what seemed like seconds she began to sigh of exhaustion, his smile grew viciously awaiting the freedom of his body. But she refused to weaken even though her body swayed violently; she continued to uphold her position.

Eventually…she finally gave in and collapsed into him. He embraced her like she was dying, caringly and careful, his grin widening to the corners of his eyes. She fought her fatigue and tried to get back on her feet, but her body rejected all sources of response.

"I love you my dear Kira." Daiyu said it in the most sincere way. His abilities were kicking into her.

"I don't love you, bastard." She said sharply, her words slicing through her mouth.

"Well I do, and there will be nothing stopping me from getting you either." He said fluidly and alluring, almost promising.

"I hate you, why won't you go away," her voice was softer and slightly tired.

"I love you." He repeated. Then his mouth moved a bit, whispering his deadly words to her, her eyes began to close half way.

"No…I won't…I want to stay. I love them…not you." Her body was weakening and her eyes were battling to open.

Alice kept switching glares between Edward and Kira, giving nasty looks to both of them. Edward would shake his head each time she looked at us, then a hefty sigh would release from her breath. Emmett talked to Rosalie a bit, which relayed to Carlisle to reply and cause Emmett make a face. Esme kept whispering to Carlisle as well. It seemed like everyone was engaged in gossiping except Edward and I, the entire time he never removed his eyes off me.

"Bella?" his voice was kind of shot.

"Yes Edward?" I said gently.

"How much are you willing to give for me?"

I didn't quite understand, but for him, my entire world.

"Everything." I wanted to make it blunt.

"Everything? Even your family? Your other friends?"

That caught me off guard.

"…Yes. Everything." I said a little cautious, maybe a little too much.

"…"

Then there was the silence again. But this time it was different. It was reflective. I started remembering things from the first time Edward saved me, the times Edward did things for me, the times when Edward said he loved me. And each time he meant it, not once did he regret it.

"Bella, I love you." He said with the sincerity of an angel.

"I do too. I love you more than my heart does." I didn't come out quite the way I wanted it too, but he knew what I mean.

He moved in and pressed his lips against mine for a second, but my heart didn't jump as I expected it to. Maybe it knew something about his kiss that I somewhat didn't catch. His eyes were searing with golden amber when he looked at me again. My mind began to cloud and my body couldn't move.

All I heard was silence.


	17. Blinded

Chapter 17: Blinded

Everything was dark within my mind. Not one aspect of light shined through. No matter what direction I turned I found nothing but more shadows.

Then there was the radiance.

There were white figures resembling the Cullen's faces. Edward's flawless expression, Alice's happy appearance, Emmett's tough but gentle nature, Rosalie unmatchable beauty, Carlisle's peacefulness, Esme's motherly expression, and Kira's simple purity.

All of them were either wearing white dresses that ended at the knees or black fancy suits. They were all positioned like they were ready for a family portrait; the tallest were at the ends, and enclosing toward to the smallest in the middle. All of them were smiling, exposing their brilliant teeth toward me. Kira was in the middle, smiling softly without her teeth exposing, her eyes wide and overflowing with emerald color; everything about her was beautiful. Almost like a perfect porcelain doll.

Every one of them was smiling and every one's eyes focused on me. Edward lifted his hand from the group and curled his fingers slightly, signaling me to come closer. I looked down at myself and found myself in my usual clothes, jeans and my usual blue blouse, but they still wanted me to be with them. They would always love me whether or not I was different, they would always love me.

I walked to them and stood next to Edward, he placed his hand around my waist and smiled beautifully. Alice smiled and freed a giggle, Jasper gave me his usual smirk, Rosalie slightly smiled at me, Emmett grinned massively, Carlisle and Esme gave me their heart-felt looks, and Kira glanced over to me with her emerald gaze with a small child-like smile. I returned the smile to everyone, feeling complete.

Then Edward's touch began to fade.

Alice and Jasper's glow began to weaken and disappear, along with Rose and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme slowly vanished afterward, but Edward was still with me a bit. I looked down at myself and found that I couldn't see myself I was invisible almost. Immediately I looked around only to see Kira looking at me with her familiar eyes and expression.

Her loneliness.

Suddenly my eyes flew open when a touch down my arm alerted me. Frantically I scanned to see what made contact with my skin.

Edward.

He was leaning over the bed I slept in the night before and put his finger under my chin and looked into my eyes serenely, almost amused by hysterics. Dim morning filled the room.

"How are you now?" his voice was soft now.

"Fine…um what happened?"

"Apparently you were more tired than you said you were," he chuckled a bit, "you fainted Bella. But it's all okay now, you slept pretty good."

"Oh I did. What did you hear this time?" I was always asking this question.

"At first the usual, "Edward, Edward" chanting, then maybe a hour before you woke up you started saying things about everyone, then there was Kira. You said she was lonely."

I so didn't want him to hear that part.

"Oh…well speaking of her what happened?" I said it slowly, and cautious.

"Well…Carlisle's taking care of her now. Daiyu…well…"

"Yes, what happened him!" my voice rose a bit.

"Daiyu…escaped." His voice dragged.

My face dropped in his hands.

"…What?"

"Right after you fainted, we all decided to go after him. Once he guessed our plan he jolted with Kira, but we managed to stop him and get her back, he left instantly. We didn't bother to go after him."

"Oh…anything else?"

"Oh you know, the typical evil parting, "I will return!" and that's about it. But I know we will see him again soon, but we will be prepared. No worries there." He smirked so beautifully. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Is she okay Edward?" It was Alice, peeking through the door crack.

"Yeah. I think she was just tired from all our excitement."

"Oh," Jasper came up behind Alice to look in.

"If you're still tired I could put you back to sleep." Jasper looked somewhat excited about that.

"Nah. I'm fine now."

"Okay then…" then he left quickly. Alice following right behind him, Edward looked down as they left.

"What's wrong now?"

"…Nothing."

"Sure, tell me now." I was trying to be demanding.

"She isn't doing good."

"Is she dieing!" my scream almost left me breathless.

"No, no where near, but she isn't responding at all."

"Oh okay…" I didn't understand. I just wanted to see her badly.

"But I'm sure she'll be okay," his voice was convincing, but I didn't want to believe. There was something missing.

"Tell me the truth, I want to know."

"…Would you like to see her instead?" I don't he wanted to me what happened. So he's going to get Carlisle to do it. I knew that plan well.

He led me down the hallway into the living room. Alice and the rest were nowhere in sight, only Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch, watching a nearly silent television.

"Hello Edward, Bella. Are you feeling okay? I wanted to check you but your breathing was fine, so I let Edward do the job." His voice seemed tired but still retained his normal friendly voice.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"They went hunting to get their minds unoccupied by all the recent madness."

"Oh okay." I should have guessed that. Edward sighed expecting my question. "Where's Kira?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, their expressions apprehensive.

"She isn't well, right now. Maybe later, please?" Carlisle tone was soft and pleading. It made me more suspicious, what was exactly wrong?

"Why not? Is something really wrong?"

"Not drastically wrong, nothing threatening. She's just not in condition. She needs to be alone now."

"No, she's been alone her entire life. She doesn't have to be alone right now, she needs us Carlisle." I hate arguing with Carlisle, but there was something wrong and I wanted to know.

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't want you hurt either."

"Yes." I shook my head vigorously.

He pointed to the door far behind them, a door I never noticed before. It was colored the same exact dark shade as the rest of walls, and was cleverly disguised within the walls; the handle was the only dead give away.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me toward the door, opened it and pushed me in. He rushed right in. Darkness surrounded us.

"What's with this room?"

"It's for isolation." He said it with such seriousness.

"Um…how do you see in here," I was afraid there would be stairs and I might fall and break some limbs.

"Oh, here's a light…" he flicked on a switch. One light in the center of the room lit on. The walls were still shrouded in shadows.

"I don't see her though…" I squinted my eyes so I maybe able to see her.

"Here…" he sighed and pulled me toward the other end of the room. A shadow twitched and tightened into the shadows more. Though the figure of the shadow stuck out a bit, thanks to the ceiling lamp. Her arms were bound to her legs again, her head dug into her knees, her breathing uneven.

"Kira?" I didn't want this to happen at all. I thought having Daiyu gone would make her happy, not worse.

What have I done now?

"Kira?" I repeated. Edward sighed and looked up, his liquid topaz eyes glistening. Her breathing went harder.

"Kira? Are you okay?" I wanted to hear her voice so desperately.

"Kira, it's okay. It's fine now, you know." Edward said in a soft tone, almost talking to a child. Her breathing was still rigid, she was panting now.

My heart began to race with fiery blood, I was concerned to the maximum; I need to hear her say at least one word, just one. One word in her delicate, childish voice; in her absolute pure innocent ways. How I missed it. Her simple face, her eyes, just everything about her I miss. I just want to clear that to her; these are the things people love about her. These are the things people love about other people. Not the amazing things necessarily, but the simplest of things; the things no one expects at all.

Trading an eye for an eye leaves the world blinded at times. But for every darkness, there's always a piece of light leading you somewhere. For every lost drifter there's always a guardian angel.


	18. Author Note 2!

Author Note!

Well hate to say this but I have right now I have a writer's block…

Sorry for those who are eager to read the rest, but I am trying my very best to overcome this and complete this story ASAP.

But for now you may have to wait.

If there are any considerations please feel free to tell me.

Thank you all for the support I've given for this story might not be as great as I planned it to be.


	19. Painful

Chapter 18: Painful

It's been about two days since I've been home. Charlie was naturally upset and worried, but he didn't yell at me; just a few questions and was back on his way. After cleaning up a bit in the house, took a shower, got changed, ate, and made sure everything was in order I ran out and drove off to the Cullens.

I got there maybe in a half-hour, which probably would have took Edward barely ten minutes. I parked in my usual spot, directly in front of their front door. The rain was pouring as usual, so I was careful not to slip and accidentally kill myself in the making. When I got under the overhead on their door, I shook off the access water from my hair and knocked.

Edward answered.

"Well, someone's wet." He laughed at that comment.

"It's kind of raining? It wouldn't be raining sunshine here."

"Right." He smiled. "Are you coming in or are you here for something else?"

"What do you think? Duh."

He chuckled a little and stretched out his hand for mine. I grabbed it quickly as he pulled me in.

Alice ran down instantly, her shoes streaking as she slid to a stop.

"Bella!" her high-pitched voice piercing my ears.

"Hey Alice!" I replied trying to speak loud, but I sort of failed. "How is she?"

"Oh…that." Her face altered into an opposite expression. "Well…she's improved since yesterday at least."

"Really? Can I see her now?" She shook her head before I finished.

"Sorry Bella, but it wouldn't be wise." I dropped my head to the floor in disappointment; Edward patted my back in comfort.

"Why though? Please!"

"You tried yesterday already, and she wasn't in the proper condition to see us. We have to wait till she's ready to see us." Alice explained it smoothly and gentle.

"Oh okay." I finally decided to give in. There was no point in arguing over something I know they'll never let me do. Alice grinned at her victory and Edward rolled his eyes.

Carlisle walked by.

"Edward come here." His voice was harsh and low; I got instantly anxious within the same second.

He walked towards him as I stayed with Alice; she put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Alice…"

"Oh it's nothing Bella. Carlisle is just asking a question of pure interest."

"Like what? What kind of question?"

"Nothing Bella, relax. It's nothing." Once she was done with her sentence, Edward came back and looked at Alice, they exchanged emotionless faces and nodded when they were done. I decided not to ask Edward about Carlisle uninteresting question.

Yesterday when I tried to see Kira, she was curled up and looking at us with her bloody eyes. Something I so didn't want to expect. Once she saw me, she switched her stance and her body began to stir to life; her teeth were exposed and almost ready to pounce on me. What saved me was my scream when she almost launched at me, and Edward's incredible speed that got me out of there. We never spoke of her since, and I think Kira's hurting more than I wanted to.

Maybe I've been the annoying sister, instead of the supportive one.

Edward led me to his backyard, where Esme's gardens were. Since it was raining, we sat under a bench where the overhang of the house protected us from getting wet. He grabbed my hand delicately and placed it on his cheek, the chill slivered down my spine, but eventually it felt soothing. I leaned a bit, waiting for his call if it'll be okay, and rested my head on his upper chest near his chin. Our breathing was probably all we heard, at least what I heard.

"So are you still anxious about Kira?" his voice was so soft I barely heard it.

"Yes."

"Why are you so worried?" he let my hand down and wrapped his arms around. I started to shiver but soon enough got used to it.

"I want to know if she's okay."

"If I told you something that you wouldn't like, would you hear it?" his question sounded deadly.

"Yes."

"Why? Don't you hate bad news?"

"Of course I do, but I rather know truth than believe in lies. I'd rather know what happened than hope about something."

"But really? Why would you want the pain?"

"Because pain means you know the truth. And truth means your hurt. It's something we all have to live with, but truth is the best thing next to love. Since you need truth and trust to love."

Well, it's been a week now and Kira hasn't come out of the room the Cullen's assigned her to. None of them seemed happy about her confinement, but it was for safety' sake.

School was a drag as usual; me tripping in gym, slow on my answers in my classes, lunch was slightly quiet. There wasn't anything to talk about, really. I constantly glanced toward Kira's seat hoping to remember a glimpse of her, but of course not. She wasn't there. Edward rolled his eyes; I think he missed her childish annoyance. I missed her cute, simple, child-like nature; when she used to follow me around with her eyes wide and serene nature. Like she was like my little sister that I constantly wanted to cheer up.

"Something wrong Bella?" Edward asked with one brow up.

"No. Why?"

"You aren't eating." Once he finished my stomach started growling. Then I began to munch onto my food and gulp down my soda.

After the last bell rang, I ran toward Edward's car (of course he was there before me) and waited till he let me in. He was slower than usual, but I was fine with that since that left more time for us to hopefully talk. I wasn't that successful today to engage in conversation, he was thinking a bit too much. Even on the way home, only the sound of the engine and the low background music filled the car. My heartbeat, I thought was louder.

Things weren't normal yet. There was still something missing.

"So, the rain today was pretty soft…" I was hopeless that I couldn't find a topic to talk about.

"Yeah…I'm sure tomorrow might be a little harder though." His voice was subtle something was tugging at him. Something was burdening him.

"I guess…"

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

It feels so empty…why must there be silence in this world.

Edward dropped me off like usual at my door, kissed me on my way in my house, and met me upstairs in my room once I was ready for bed. He was rocking slowly on my chair in the corner. I sat on the edge of my bed looking at him with a simple look.

"Is everything okay? You haven't said anything in an hour." I said it carefully so I wouldn't get him mad in anyway.

"Yes, nothing's wrong at all. Just been thinking a bit." His voice sounded strained and tired. He probably had been thinking for the past few days.

"Nothing bad…right? No sudden things?" I was cautious.

"No, never. It doesn't concern you at all, actually…it's her again." He didn't have to say her name for me know who he was talking about.

"Is she still not well?"

"Yes…and she's bit by bit getting worse. She snaps at who ever gets close enough, she only lets Carlisle through and even then she only lets him at a certain range."

"So when do you think she'll be okay?"

"We don't know. Alice hasn't had a clear vision of her future, so we can't take chances exactly."

"So what's your plan then?"

"…If I told you you'll hate me, or us."

"No I wouldn't. Come on I told you before I want know everything, don't keep me in the dark Edward." I was interested now.

"You will not like the answer. You will do everything to stop us, so if I don't tell you, you won't do anything."

"Edward!" I almost yelled at him. I was getting aggravated.

"…"

"Please Edward."

"…"

We sat there for maybe five minutes in silence, my mind going overload on what's happening to her. I didn't want anything horrible happen.

"Bella. Are you ready for this?" his eyes locked into mine. I gulped.

"Yes…" my lips curled into my mouth.

"We have decided to send Kira…"

My face was frozen in place waiting for his answer. My eyes fixed on him permanently.

"To Volterra."


	20. Isolated

Chapter 19: Isolated

My face dropped till my jaw was almost to the floor, my eyes grew blank, and my face was almost dead. I leaned over and nearly fell over; Edward caught me in time and laid me on the bed. He leaned over the bed looking and my almost dead body.

I don't know what was going through my mind now.

"I knew you'd react badly, but not like this. I'm sorry, but I wasn't my decision." His eyes were pleading with forgiveness. I wasn't generous this time.

"Why jump so quick to that conclusion! Why don't you just give her time!"

"If she was recovering we would consider the same…but she isn't, she's getting worse. You wouldn't want her to hurt anyone do you?" his voice was rapid; he was trying to calm me down.

But it didn't work this time. I didn't want her gone I want her _here_, at _home_.

"But why Volterra? Why there?"

"It's the safest place for her."

"I don't want her gone, Edward. I adore her too much, she's like a little sister to me."

"You've grown attached, haven't you…but don't you want her to get better?"

"…Yes, but there has to be another way Edward!"

"Right now, that's our option. When the Volturi thinks she's fine, of course we'll try to get her back…"

"Try!" I screamed.

"We _will _get her back home." He corrected himself for my benefit, but my anger was still rising.

"When are you planning on giving her away!" my voice was stinging my throat. Edward's face altered into a calm state.

"Maybe in a week? During spring break when no one notices."

What is it with spring break and me? Something _always _badhappens!

"Is there any other way for you to reconsider!"

"If she somehow recovers right now, maybe. But the odds aren't kind, and Alice is somewhat believing it might happen."

"Well if it isn't written in stone, there's still possibility! And you told me she didn't see anything yet!"

"True…but the chances are lining up accordingly…"

My eyes lost control.

"Bella?" His voice was soothing…my head swayed a little. "Go to sleep…we'll argue later."

Then my conscious left me.

Morning wasn't pleasant at all. My head was throbbing with all the angry thoughts of the Cullens decision for Kira. Forget safety and everything, she screamed it herself; she loves us. She found love within us. Why would they ever consider letting her leave?

Since today was Saturday I decided to drive down there again, only to find out Edward was already sitting outside his door. His hands were on knees, hands on his face; he looked like he was thinking again. He was doing that a lot lately it seemed.

"Hi Edward." My tone was still slightly anger, and he probably knew that. I sat next to him.

"Hello Bella. How are you now?"

"Still mad. How about you?"

"Concerned as always. I knew you wouldn't give into our plan…so I spoke to Carlisle about. Ever since, he believes it's a better reason to send her now."

"Why!"

"You've become attached, and so have we. It's hazardous now, and she's still not in condition…it's not only for our safety Bella, it's also for hers." His voice was as calm as ever it was sweet and kind.

"But I don't want her to leave! I want her too!" I sounded like a whiny kid.

"What about me then? If something like that happened to me would you care the same!"

Obviously this was making him angry. It was true I was attached to Kira, maybe a bit too much. I've been caring too much about her than Edward lately, and I think he's had it with her.

"Yes of course Edward. I love you more than anything." I dropped my angry tone realizing this was going now where, and Edward was slowly flaming in anger.

"I know I'm sorry I yelled. I guess you're just concerned about her, you don't want her hurt anymore huh?" He followed my lead and lowered his voice so it was calm and soothing. His hands dug into his hair.

"Yes Edward. She's been through enough I think, and we don't need the Volturi in this either. She really just needs time."

"I know…but, it's getting really perilous for all of us, even herself."

"If you want her to go then I'm going to come with her! We're all going to go!" there was a small compromise. He shook his head.

"Bella, are you serious? Volterra?"

"Yes!"

"Are you that desperate?"

"Yes."

"Even if something happens, you'll embrace it? You will not defy the Volturi on what ever their plans are."

"Yes."

"Even if…she's gone?" he choked on that part. So did I.

"Yes."


	21. Contest!

Author Note!

Well, since it might take time to actually complete this story…

I've decided to have a contest!

Well…they're sadly no prize (Maybe…)

But it might help make me write this story faster

Everyone is to pick a song (please 1-2)

That relates to the story (mostly characters like Kira)

Or just plain awesome songs that'll be a great contribute to the story.

Happy song hunting! And thanks!


	22. Trying

Chapter 20: Trying

Once we were inside, Carlisle was at the door waiting for us.

"Edward. You told her didn't you."

Edward nodded slightly. Carlisle shook his head and turned toward me.

"I hope you understand the current predicament Bella, but this is our only option."

"Are you sure you don't know the cause?"

"I think I do. She's lapsing into a state of insanity, about Daiyu."

"But doesn't she want him dead?"

"Yes, we all do. She'll probably be in this state whether or not he was killed…"

Edward and Carlisle's faces twitched and tightened. A loud shriek shook the house.

"What the…"

Edward grabbed my hand and ran upstairs in front of a room.

"Stay close, okay!" he yelled as he barged through the door. Everything was going to fast, I barely knew what was going on.

The room was blank. Dark red shades dimmed the room; a brown comfy couch was placed against one of the walls, and a large shattered window with a bench attached illuminated the room with rainy vague light. A shadow was perched by the window.

She was still and barely moving in the average position I usually see, glass fragments all around her and on the floor. Glistening liquid flowed down her hand, though it wasn't blood at all. I couldn't see what color her eyes were this time since darkness prevailed everywhere, and her eyes were almost closed anyway.

All that laid was stillness within that room. Silence reigned.

"Kira, are you okay now?" I said almost unheard.

Quiet.

"Kira?"

Silence.

"Kira, please tell me what's wrong."

Still.

"Please. I want to help."

She turned her head a quarter turn so one eye was facing me, her emerald color blazing in the darkness.

Lonely.

The wind from the rain outside was moving the glass fragments around, some swirling around her head and around the room. The shattered hole in the window must have been the sound we heard before, and was mostly caused by Kira. I didn't want to believe it at all, I didn't want to believe this nightmare; I missed my simple quiet doll-like Kira, the Kira who followed me like a child in need, the Kira that I should have been there more for.

"Please…" her voice was stressed, "leave Bella…I don't want to hurt you either…"

"But your not." I wanted to make it somewhat clear to her.

She looked away toward the broken window.

"If you don't recover we have no choice but to send you to Volterra." Edward said bleakly.

"That's not such a bad choice, Edward. I'd rather get murdered than live with this…" her tone returned to the natural serious tone, but I knew something so much better…

She doesn't mean it at all.

"We don't want anything like that to happen to you. We care too much for you." Edward's voice was soothing and loving.

"You…don't…care." Her voice was tense, like she was having a hard time accepting the fact we do care about her.

"How can you say that after all the things that just happened? Kira, be serious…"

"I'm sorry!" she placed her hands on her face trying to shield her scream.

"It's okay…you have no need to worry anymore…" he began to pat her shoulder. She really was like a child.

"Edward I'm really sorry…my head's going crazy and I can't stop it!" she grabbed her head with her hands, her hands tangled with her messy black hair. "I don't know what to do! I can't control myself! I'm sorry for everything!"

"You've done nothing, it's okay now…"

"No it's not! He's still out there probably killing other harmless people just to occupy himself, and at sometime will try to get back at me! It's my fault Edward!" she was going hysterical while she was losing herself completely. She would probably be crying her eyes out if only vampires cried.

"So you want to go to Volterra then? And you find that somewhat better?" his voice was calm now.

"Edward…I'm sorry…I can't stop myself…" her eyes were mixing with scarlet color, her voice resisting.

"Yes you can Kira, I know you can…" my voice was stunned; I didn't know what to do. She was squeezing her ears into her skull with her hands and began to scream. Jasper and Alice ran in instantly.

"Edward!" Alice yelled at him, his look was calm.

"Edward!" Kira screamed again, her voice blaring through the house. "Get Bella out of here! I'd kill myself if I touch her at all!" she was panting trying to get her breaths in.

And within a second I was gone. Within a blink I was out of her presence. Within a minute I noticed she wanted to protect me.

Within a moment I realized I was killing her softly.


	23. Confusing

Chapter 21: Confusing

The rest of the weekend was sunny and lagging with but pointless things, the whole issue with Kira's utter demise with the Volturi has been my absolute concern for hours. Edward was trying his best to convince Carlisle to reconsider but the idea of her leaving as been growing more definite ever since my visit with her. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do…I should have just left her alone. Right now their preparing for her departure.

"Are you sure Carlisle? Please give her more time!" I was desperate now.

"I'm sorry, but it's been weeks since she's been out of there. And she hasn't improved at all, don't you care for her health?"

I've been sick of that word… "Sorry"…there was nothing to be sorry about. There was nothing that word could do to help; the only thing was trying to save her entirely. Saying that word was just wasting air and time.

"Can I come?" might as well try…

"Ask your father first. I personally wouldn't mind at all, neither would Edward." He smiled as I ran to the nearest phone.

"Dad?"

"Yes, something wrong?" he seemed alarmed.

"No, no. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Can I go to Italy with Edward?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

"Um…did he get you a ticket?"

"Yes Dad."

"Um…you know this is sudden right?"

"Yes."

"I guess you can go…no funny business."

"Of course."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

He hung up while I was silently screaming in my head with happiness.

"It's fine Carlisle! I'm able to go! I just need to get my stuff."

"Alright then. Just tell Edward and get ready we leave tomorrow morning."

That sudden?

"Okay then."

I screamed Edward down from upstairs, who came down immediately.

"Something wrong!"

"No, but I'm going with you to Italy though!" I smiled and he gave me a wide expression.

"Okay, you must be crazy now. You're going to Volterra?"

"Yes Edward, I am." He shook his head.

"Fine. You aren't going to interfere with them anyway so it's no going to matter." He made it sound like a promise. But it was true though; I'm not even going to bother looking at them.

"Edward!" It was Alice. She seemed frantic as well. Everyone was today.

"What is it?" He asked as she slid to a stop in front of him. She stared at him, sharing her thoughts; his face dropped.

"Stay here…" he said beginning to leave, he's been doing that a lot too.

"What just happened Alice?" I asked almost annoyed.

"Oh…um he has to help Emmett…yeah! He has to help Emmett!" she was smiling at me.

"Um…okay…"

There was a loud boom from upstairs. Alice sighed.

"Excuse me Bella." Her eyes flittered and made her way upstairs.

"Can I come? I'm kind of bored right now."

She stopped dead at the first step.

"Um…well I'll be right back. I just gotta wake up Rosalie."

Then she vanished.

This wasn't right. This wasn't at all matching up…Edward never helps Emmett…Alice never helps Rosalie…and they never leave me alone.

Then a sudden touch on my shoulder made me spin around and fall to the ground. Esme's face was in total shock.

"Oh my! Are you okay dear?"

"Yes Esme. I'm perfectly fine." I put on a smile.

"I'm so sorry." I cringed at that word. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I just want to know where everyone is."

"Oh, well they should be around here somewhere. I thought I just saw Edward outside…"

My face altered into a state of confusion.

"Oh okay thanks!" Then I was on my way outside.

Esme's garden glittered with fresh moisture from her plants. Edward and Emmett were talking to each other quietly. Emmett at times would flail his arms around while Edward gave him a nasty look to calm him down. When I made my way toward them, they turned toward me then looked back to each other.

"Something wrong?" This was certainly getting annoying, no one's telling me anything.

"No, Emmett just had a question for me." Edward put his hand behind his hand and smiled.

"A pretty long one…"

"Yeah but when there's one there's always another."

"True…"

"Anything up?" Emmett decided he'd ask.

"No, I'm just bored and confused." I said bluntly.

"About what?" Emmett said in a confused tone, Edward slapped his head.

"Emmett shut it!"

"Why Edward! What's wrong with that fact she's—" Edward slapped his hand in front of his mouth before he finished.

"What? What's wrong with who?"

"No one Bella…uh you should get packed."

"Edward, tell me the truth now!"

They looked at each other again; Edward gave another nasty look to him.

"You might not like this—"

"I don't like anything lately. Might as well add to it Edward," I interrupted and added.

"Fine. She's missing."


	24. Locating

Chapter 22: Locating

I didn't even bother to make a face; everything was already hectic lately, so there was really no point. I stared at Edward waiting for more info, I was sick of waiting for everything, I was sick of always being behind everything I knew. There was an awkward silence between the three of us now, Edward was looking toward the ground, Emmett looked at the opposite, and I stared seriously at Edward.

"That's it Bella. I swear." His tone was low, like he was sad about something.

"Are you sure? I hate liars."

"I know, and I swear I'm not."

"Okay."

More silence. It's been common lately.

"Where is she now Edward?"

"We don't know." Emmett said instead of Edward.

"Do you have any ideas?"

They looked at each other.

"Sort of…but I think this might be good for her Bella. She actually _out _of her room for once." Edward replied with his voice slightly back to normal.

After a second I realized she hasn't been out of her room in almost a month. It's been so long since I saw her glistening child-like appearance, fragile textures, and her innocent demure. I missed her old self so much.

"Is she were I think she might be? The place she always goes to." I asked seriously, my face showing no sign of emotion. I knew the only spot she'll probably be…her only sanctuary.

"Most likely. But you are pushing your luck if you want to mess with her again." Edward crossed his arms across his body. He was getting irritated.

"I don't care anymore. I want to see her now."

"Do you know? Then tell me something…"

"What?"

"When was the last time you thought of anyone else besides her? And I don't count Bella."

My eyes went wide open, and my face went completely blank, and my mind entered a void of absolute emptiness. When was the last time I thought of someone else? When was the last time I thought of anything?

"I'm not going to bother with this anymore. If you want to see her, fine. I don't care anymore either. Let's go." He said without a scent of emotion, walking right pass me.

My expression still barren.

When I got to the car, he was making circles with his hands by the side of head with his eye closed as he sat in the driver's seat. I slipped into the passenger's seat quietly and looked toward the dashboard.

"I'm so—"

"Don't say that word. I'm sick of it." I interrupted with an emotionless voice.

"Well, can we get you packed first then take you to see her."

"I guess—wait! You know where she is then!"

He let out a sigh.

"Yes, but let's get you packed. You're gonna be there for a while."

"Alright." I said in a lighter tone.

After what seemed like an hour (which should have been a few minutes if it wasn't for Edward's distractions) I ran back to the car. He came slowly. There was silence on the way to the cemetery.

Pure silence between us.

"I'm sorry Edward…I shouldn't be mad."

"It's not you, and it's not her fault either."

"What do you mean?"

"You see she's controlling you unwillingly; it's Daiyu's effect. That's how he's successful. She's so delicate and harmless no one would suspect anything, yet they will instantly feel sorrow and get wrapped up in her. He maybe be completely wicked, but he is certainly clever."

"What gave you that theory?"

"Did you ever take note on her behavior with him?"

"Of course."

"Did you see how much she resists him?"

"Yes."

"Did you see how willing she is?"

"…Yes." I said slowly. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe so, but I can't be off by much. She is Daiyu's puppet practically."

"If you say she is, why aren't you so-called affected?"

"We are…we're resisting just as hard as she is, but we're all together. She's not."

The car stopped, and the grave sign loomed above us. The rain that started a while ago didn't help either.

I will always hate graveyards even it is a haven. The word "grave" is meant for a reason.

Edward's face went weak once he turned the car off; I just stared at his sheet white face.

"Are you sure? Bella this is bad." His voice was so soft it was lost in the rain's rhythm.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." And he was already at my door, opening it.

He wrapped his arm around as we walked up the slippery hill, his touch artic-like. The rain's pattern was hypnotic, but I retained consciousness. Once we reached the top, Edward's touch was rough and chills ran up my skin.

Kira sat where she is usually, her skin radiant and black hair sheltering her face. And hovering on top of her was the demon from her nightmares, the monster in her life.

The dark shadow torturing her with gentle looks.


	25. Shielding

Chapter 23: Shielding

I tried my very best to hold back my sudden rage, and Edward let go of me to cross his arms. We walked closer to observe, but Kira and Daiyu didn't stir. Eventually we were close enough to hear their breathing, and in view to see both their faces.

Kira's fragile glass-like face, and Daiyu's malevolent smile.

"So is this what's it going to be?" his voice the same humorous tone.

"No." her voice was weak and tired.

"Ah. Then are you agreeing?"

"No."

His face twisted and he shook his head a bit. His fists clenched together.

"Interfering Edward?" His gaze shifted toward us.

"Maybe. You're really sick you know." Edward's voice was stabbing.

"And you're hopeless. What do you possibly see in this girl that you have to protect her so much?"

I was ready to brutally strangle him.

"More than you would possibly witness."

"Like what?" His voice was playful as he placed a finger under his chin.

"Hope. Something you stolen more than enough of."

"Oh, calling me a thief again? Is that all I am with you?"

"Would you rather me call you a demonic liar or something else? Because honestly you're worst than all of hell combined." Edward's glare was cutting. Kira was still looking at the ground with faint jade eyes.

"Hey, watch it there. There are ladies present." Then he moved his eyes toward Kira. "Are you okay dear?"

"Yes." Her lips barely moved and we all were soaking wet.

The tombstones were all tainted a blackish color, and the ground was lost of all color.

"I love you dear."

Silence.

"I said I love you!"

Silence.

"Kira…do I have to—"

"No!" Her head snapped up to him, her eyes blazing with green.

He smiled with his teeth shining in the darkness. She looked back down.

"If you stop resisting this would be so much easier Kira." His tone was softer.

"If I do, you'll hurt others. If I do as you say, I will be wasted."

His face twisted.

"What gave you that idea? You'll never be wasted dear." His smile was fake and shallow.

"Daiyu just her be. She suffered enough from you. Just go." Edward suggested.

"No!" Kira screamed involuntarily.

Daiyu's smile grew to reach the corners of his eyes.

"Apparently she disagrees, Edward."

"Against her will. She wants you to endure eternal fire." Edward's eyes were piercing, his tone harsh. My face was carved with stone.

"Kira I won't do anything regretful, I love you more than the world."

Her eyes were glassy and her body was frail. She didn't look up.

"Kira? Don't you—"

"Don't make me believe anything!" she managed to scream out of her low voice. "If I believe it'll make me think you care. Don't make me believe!" She slammed her hands over her ears.

"Why don't you want to believe?" He lightly kicked her foot. "Why don't you want to trust me? I never lied…I never gave you pain."

Her eyes flew open, the emeralds glistening. Edward smirked a bit and grabbed my hand.

"Don't say that…word…" her voice was losing stamina.

"What word dear? Lied or pain?" he was playing.

Her lip began to quiver; her hands loosen around her ears.

"I saved you from that you know, and the evidence is over there." He pointed to her parents' small graves, each with a single flower on top. "I saved you from all of that. I gave you new life, Kira. I gave you a sanctuary that humans wished for their entire lives for. I gave you something that your monster parents never considered Kira! The one thing you wanted, love!" his rants were still in the humor category; Kira stared helplessly at him, entranced and locked into him, her body shaking. "Aren't I right?"

She exhaled heavily.

"Kira."

No answer.

"Answer me!"

"No!"

He stared at her with a sudden cold expression.

"Repeat that please." His tone was sapped by all emotion.

"No…you gave me more agony. You gave my hell not heaven. You gave me nothing." She said softly, her tone dying.

"I gave you new life Kira!"

"You gave a new life of pain."

"I gave you sanctuary!"

"You gave me hell."

"I gave you love!"

"You gave me lies."

He stared at her with these intense eyes as she looked at him with these slowly shattering eyes. I was holding onto Edward's cold hand for dear life. I wanted him to die right now if I could help it.

"Then who do you suppose gave you these things? You never experienced it." Daiyu pointed it out harshly.

Silence.

"Tell me if you so called experienced this!"

"I don't know…but I know I've felt it." She clenched the part of jacket where her heart is.

"If you don't know, then why do you think you felt it!"

"Because I feel safe. Because I feel like I matter."

"How do you know if that's what love is!" his voice was masked by pure anger.

"Because I know! Because I've seen people! Because people tell me!"

"And that makes you think that's what love is?"

"Yes…" her voice was exhausted and pleading, the rain was making her skin glow, along with the rest of the vampires, their hair soaking wet amongst their faces.

"Just because someone tells you some description you think that's love? What the hell do you know!"

Edward looked away for a bit then looked back toward them and shook his head. He was probably thinking something.

Kira closed her eyes and focused toward the ground. Daiyu knelt down and was merely inches from her face, his eyes flaming with ravenous color.

"Tell me!" he whispered loudly.

She shook her head, her wet hair whipping him.

"Tell me!" he said louder.

She began to pant again.

"Kira tell me now!"

"Bella told me!" she screamed.

Daiyu stopped dead as we stared at them. Kira's panting ceased and managed to regain normal breaths. We all were staring at her with wide eyes, waiting for the answer. Her eyes were looked shot and broken, her body ready to topple over when called for.

"What? Tell me everything now!" he tone was rash.

She stared at him helplessly, like a hurt child…an abused child.

"Now!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because it's the only thing I know that's true!"

Daiyu stood over Kira's breaking body. His eyes nearly cutting everything in her, she was breathing unstably and staring at him with unfocused blank green eyes. Edward and I just stood there witnessing it all while grasping onto Edward's hand until my fingers turned purple, waiting for this to end. Waiting for the sun to come out and I can finally wake up and see Kira smile then say this was all a bad dream. But of course it isn't, it never was. Life never was that fair.

"Kira! You are to answer to me! I'm sick of waiting!"

She shook her head thrashing the water from her hair around.

"Kira!" He began to raise his hand in the air, his teeth bearing to the maximum.

She stared at it with wide eyes, her breathing reaching a dangerous level. She was shaking her head slightly so it was barely noticeable.

Then the hand came down and flew past her face and made her fall over into the ground, his smile reaching past his nose. She curled her legs and embraced it with her arms as she lied on the ground, her eyes wide open and barely moving except for her quivering lip.

Edward twitched a bit next me as I gazed in horror on what just happened within the five seconds. Daiyu towered over her lightly kicking her legs with a wild expression.

"I didn't want to resort to that Kira, but I need answers. So stop resisting, you aren't going to gain a thing."

"I don't want to gain anything…" her voice was shallow and frail.

"Then what are you doing!"

"Nothing…"

"Nonsense Kira! Tell me now!" He raised his hand again; her face went into immediate panic.

"I'm protecting what I can from you! I don't anyone else to suffer anymore!" she screamed out at once, unbinding her arms and held onto her head.

"Shielding what! Tell me!" His tone was demanding and cruel.

"Nothing!" She screamed louder almost piercing my ears though it stung a bit.

"Lies! Lies Kira!" Then it came down.

Within that second, before his hand touched her, I found Edward kneeling beside me with Kira cradled in his arms. She dug her face into his shirt while grabbing it with her delicate hands.

"Leave her be Daiyu. She never deserved this, she never deserved the life she had or the life you gave her. She by no means earned anything like this." His tone was stone like, solid.

"Why! She's holding back on me! She isn't obeying!" his voice was crazy and wild, his face sick and malicious.

"She's not your pet! She doesn't have to obey anything! She has her own life to overcome!"

While they were arguing I noticed Kira violently fidget around with Edward restraining her, he wasn't letting her get any closer to him. She was trying to scream but her face was stuffed into him so it was droned out. Edward was doing his best so she wouldn't move.

Then a high pitch screech sliced through my ears causing my mind to throb and I covered my ears. Edward swiftly put her down and did the same, yet still remained just as close. Daiyu embraced his ears and stepped a couple paces back. Kira was clasping her head with her hands and screamed hysterically in the wet ground.

I squatted toward the ground, still holding my ears, but the scream was still ringing clearly in them. I closed my eyes tightly letting random thoughts run through so I drone the screams out, but it was all I was able to focus on.

Then there was the silence again.

Everything seemed to have stopped once I opened my eyes. Edward was still in his protective stance next to Kira, and Daiyu was still a few steps farther. Both their eyes were still and stony; Edward's eyes were golden while Daiyu's was still ravening black.

She wasn't moving now, not even breathing on the ground. She lied on her side, her arms were wrapped around her chest and her eyes wide open with vivid unnatural bloody color…

Ready to shield herself from anything…

Even herself.


	26. Believing

Chapter 24: Believing

"Are you quite done now Kira? This is ridiculous." Daiyu's tone was still harsh.

She didn't stir.

"Kira! Answer me!"

Nothing.

"Don't make me do this!" He began to lift his foot now. She squinted her eyes a bit, but didn't budge. I tried to gather my breathing.

"Kira!"

Nothing. Then his foot slammed into her making her roll a couple feet into the tree. Water shook out of it branches and onto us, but she refused to move.

"Answer me you forsaken child!" Daiyu reached an ultimate cruelty, only proving the lack of love he ever had for Kira. How much longer will she realize? How much longer must she bear this?

Edward got up, his face enraged.

"It's one thing to call her "dear" when you don't mean it, but calling her "forsaken child" is another factor!" his voice was solid and unemotional.

I just stood there helpless and completely silent.

"Like you have any say in this Edward!" Daiyu retaliated sharply.

"And now I do! I will not stand for this!"

"It's not your business!"

The exchanged glares. Kira was still on the ground, her eyes still and careful. It looked like she was staring right at me, pleading for this to end through her bleeding eyes. And if she was able to cry, she would; crying more than the rain itself. So I switched my gaze to Edward and Daiyu who were still arguing, wondering what I can do.

There had to be something.

I knew there was, I just had to find it.

There had to be a weakness somewhere.

There had to be something missing.

There had to be something I could do.

"Stop it!" My voice was barely noticeable, and slightly choked.

They both turned my direction.

"Could you quit it? Leave her alone…" I wasn't that strong at speaking at what I wanted say. I just wanted Daiyu to back off, but that would be harder than thought.

"Since when are you in this!" His eyes were still carved with evil.

I tried to speak but my lips couldn't move at all. My legs began to shake and everything seemed to twitch. I was immobilized. Daiyu stare grew until his eyes couldn't extend further, and his teeth fully exposed.

Then he moved in for me. Edward was quick to get in front of me and protect me.

Then right before he they were head-to-head, Daiyu stopped dead nearly inches from Edward, his face resistant and filled with fury. He couldn't move his arms or legs, or budge anything. He was still as stone.

Kira somehow managed to get up from the ground, she was swaying unsteadily and her head titled to the ground. Her dangerous breathing patterns reaching a critical level, her body was shaking extremely, and her arms dangling to her sides.

"Kira stop this!" Daiyu struggled the words out.

"No."

"Kira do as I say!"

"No."

"Kira!"

She tilted her head to lock gazes with us, the blood in her eyes vibrant and murderous.

"Listen to me! Do as I say!"

"No." unlike before her current tone was more steady and harder.

"Let me go!"

"No."

The moon was losing its color now, and the clouds were shifting into a purple-orangey color. Dawn was approaching.

"Kira!"

They just looked at each other with severe expressions. Serious and angry, and wild and crazy; both their eyes stone-like and motionless. I only heard my own breathing.

"Kira. I need you. You see this is what happens when you defy me, I go crazy without you." Daiyu somehow calmed his tenor and changed in a calmer state, his eyes smoldering with golden shades.

"Don't make me…believe, please." Her tone was ridged and shaky, it sounded tired and almost dieing.

"Why shouldn't I make you believe dear? I do love you…"

"Shut it!" she screamed interrupting him causing him to tightened his lips. "Because each time I trust you, each time I believe you; I always end up suffering somewhere! Then you go off like nothing happened and make other people suffer! Then eventually you creep back and all the torture returns! So if I don't believe the pain will go away! If I don't believe you'll go away!" she was nearly breathless after she finished.

Daiyu began to twitch a bit, Kira's power over him was weakening, but she was still trying.

"What gave you that idea? Who ever gave you that idea?"

"The people I should have believed a while ago. The people who love me."


	27. Blessed

Chapter 25: Blessed

Daiyu, although he was being controlled, wasn't going to move for me. His entire focus was on the one thing he held onto for so many years, his so called success. He managed to turn toward Kira, and look directly into her. Both their eyes glowering into each other and awaiting the next move. Kira was heaving heavy sighs of pain, but retained to hold her ability.

"So tell me then…what will you do then? Without me?" his voice was sincerely soft, he didn't seem to be lying now.

"…I don't know." She was still struggling with her words.

"I really do love you." The tension on his face was diminishing.

"I know…" her eyes were mixing with color.

"More than anything."

"I know…"

"Do you love me?"

"…No."

"…" He looked down.

"I adore you…Daiyu. Please leave it at that. Don't make me bear this any longer, please. I'm sick of hurting people because of you."

"I see…" he continued to look down.

The sun was slowly coming out of the darkness; orange light filled the graveyard. Edward held my hand as we both stared; for once I was glad for the extreme chill down my body. I was glad to know I was alive.

Daiyu walked forward and stopped nearly inches in front of her right ear. She closed her eyes tightly and tightened her lips.

"I will always love you, and eventually I'll return for you. But I'll accept your wishes and let you be for now. But you will come back. You will return. Remember I'll always love you, I always will." He whispered into her ear, her eyes loosened into a squint.

Though he seemed sincere there was still a side of me that believed he didn't mean it. There was still a little voice saying he was lying. There was still a feeling that left me wondering if Kira would be okay now…or just plain worse.

Daiyu kissed her forehead and hugged for a second, then made his way out of here. Right past her, the tree, and us, his slow strides were quiet. Kira stayed where she was staring into nothing with her slightly squinted eyes. Edward walked forward and lifted her over his shoulder, then returned for me.

"You must be tired, let's go home."

"I'm not tired at all, actually."

"Please Bella."

"I know, I know."

Once he finished rolling his eyes he led the way back down the hill, I tried not to fall. Once we reached the car, he buckled Kira in the back and opened the door for me in one fluid motion. By the time I go time he was already starting the car.

"Edward…"

"She's fine. She needs rest."

"That's not my question Edward."

"Then what is it?" his tone was soft, it sounded like he was eager to get home.

"Will we be going to Italy?"

"That's Carlisle's decision."

"But what do you think?"

"Tomorrow we'll see."

"It's already tomorrow, Edward."

"…"

"Edward." I let my voice be soft enough to sound concern.

"Maybe. But we're still going to go to Italy."

"What? Why?"

"There are so many nice places there besides the fact Volterra being to home of the Volturi."

"Oh." That never ran through my thoughts, but that didn't sound bad at all.

"But…we should get Kira a check-up though with the Volturi. It's apparently "rude" to allow secrets such as Kira from them this long. As so claims Carlisle." He rolled his eyes the entire time.

"Well, if it's just a check up that'll be fine…" when it really wasn't.

"Are you just agreeing so you don't cause trouble? Or just agreeing because you know it's actually right?"

"A little of both."

He rolled his eyes again and a stop at my house.

"Good night." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, take care of her. I want to see her in the morning."

"I will, I'll see you later."


	28. Opening

Chapter 26: Opening

Morning was surprisingly the same as the others, raining. It was maybe a little after ten o' clock when I woke up, apparently I came home around one in the morning. I did my normal routine; shower and eat breakfast wasting time until Edward came. And right on cue the knocking came, but it was a lighter more nervous knock this time. As I opened the door, it was surprise…

It was Kira and her ragged giant jacket.

"Oh. Good morning Kira, this is a surprise." I glanced around her to see if anyone else was there.

"Um…hello." Her shy yet serious tone returned like the first time I met her.

"Something wrong? Oh if you'd like would you like to come in and…"

"Please no hospitality. I'm really not supposed to be here…I'm already wasting time…"

"Oh okay…then let's make this quick I don't want you in trouble."

"I honestly don't care about them…they treat me like a child and it's annoying…"

Irony much?

"So what's up then Kira?"

"Um…uh…"

I waited patiently, pleased to hear her normal voice again and her emerald eyes in full view.

"I'm going to Italy."

"What! I thought they said altogether we'll go and—"

"Carlisle thought that it would be dangerous for me, so he, Jasper and Alice are coming with me. The rest are going to stay with you…" she tilted her head down to the ground. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Bella…"

"No! No! Please don't say sorry! Nothing that happened was you're fault it was that wretched—"

"Please don't blame him…it wasn't his fault either…"

"It so was Kira, it was all his fault."

"…Please Bella…"

"Fine. But I'm still entitled to my opinion."

She shed her small smile, making me almost cry. How I missed it so much…her sweet, adorable purity that always made cry somewhere. It's been months since I've seen anything close to that, anything concerning happiness.

"Um…are you okay? You're tearing and wheezing…"

Then I noticed I was starting to cry.

"Yes!" sniff, "I'm fine!"

"I'm sorry."

"No don't say that!" I almost yelled at her with tears rolling down my cheeks.

She jumped up onto the porch and hugged me like a child would with their mother, caringly and strongly. I returned the hug, tears going down more rapid.

"Please don't cry Bella…please don't."

"I'll try, but don't worry okay!" My tears were growing in size.

"Okay…Bella." She stood still and held on to me, and not going to let go anytime soon.

Then maybe a minute she did.

"Oh…I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"Why! Please don't!" I wanted to hug her some more. I wanted to see her smile some more.

"Carlisle will think I'll be hunting or something…then Edward will have a cow. He's been a hawk over me for over a month now…"

Wow. He really knows how much I care about her.

"Okay. But I'll be over soon okay!"

"See you soon Bella." She smiled and vanished into the rain.

It was later in the afternoon that I went to the Cullen's house, after all my average chores were done. I ran to the door swiftly and banged on it multiple times. Edward answered with blazing topaz eyes.

"Something wrong!"

"No Edward!" I leaped into him with a hug.

"Okay then…want to come in?" he was a little startled.

"Yes!"

He led me to the living room; bags were already set in place for Kira's arrival in Italy. Once Alice was aware of our presence she jolted out of whatever room she was in and leaped toward us.

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

"You're here a little aren't you?"

"Yeah…sleeping, chores, you know."

"Of course!"

Jasper came down a few minutes later.

"She's down Alice…oh Bella. Hello." His voice never changes.

"That's good, we can go peacefully then." Alice smiled at him.

"What?"

They all looked at each quickly then at me.

"Well, Carlisle wants Kira to go to Italy and—"

"I know that." I interrupted.

"What! How!" Edward said in complete shock.

Then I remembered what Kira told me before. How she wasn't supposed to out of her room.

"Um…lucky guess?" I tried.

"Whatever. Well we don't want her to be a struggle so I put her into an extreme calm state so we won't have any problems." Jasper finished Alice's sentence.

"But she wasn't resistant though, which is good. She just let it happened, now she's just sitting in her room packing some stuff." Edward added.

"Oh. But when are you planning to go?" I was wondering that.

"Maybe in an hour? We have an entire week without worry so we have time. It's just the Volturi has no patience when a guest is coming." Jasper rolled his eyes while he was saying it.

"Oh okay." My face sort of dropped once he finished. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"But I'm here, along with Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. And they'll be back before you know it." He smiled at me, but it lighten my new mood.

Then I heard someone come down the stairs.

Kira. Her body swayed back and forth as she stumbled onto the couch, her eyes were almost shut.

"I didn't want to do that, but we can't have you screaming to get off the plane Kira." Jasper said it apologetically.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have anyway, but I honor your precautions anyway." Her voice was sleepy and tired, and then she looked my way and widened her eyes.

"You did come today." He voice was a little lighter.

"Of course! I always do!" I smiled hoping she would too, but she didn't quite catch my plan.

Carlisle came in, looking at us with a warm smile like usual and a casual outfit. A sort of uncomfortable feeling I get since I don't get see him like that usually.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Alice and Jasper said in unison. Kira nodded her head.

They all got their bags; Carlisle carried his and Kira bags. Then he winked at her and she stopped before the door and ran to me.

"Bye Bella. I'll try to come back." She ran to me and hugged me, smiling with full power.

"Okay! Please do!" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

Then she was out the door in an instant, leaving my arms dangling and nearly crying.

"She really thinks that you love her." Edward said to me with a smirk.

"I know." I replied with some sniffles.

"So does she."

"How do you know?"

"Yeah I know, yeah I believe a lot more than I should have."

"Or really?"

"Yeah. Just don't fail her now, okay? She kind of loves you so much that'll she believes anything you say."

"Really!" I felt proud of myself for that accomplishment.

"So says her thoughts. So says the dead heart that she desperately wanted to heal for so long."

"Then I must have a lot to live up to now huh?"

"I guess so, Bella."


	29. Sanctuary

Chapter 27: Sanctuary

Once we reached the end of May everything practically returned to normal. Kira was back in school and in my classes again, sat at her faraway spot in class and at lunch, and of course barely talked to me or anyone else. Kira didn't seem to be as happy as I hoped she would, but I knew inside she smiled every time she sees me. She still follows me like a lost puppy, but understands when to leave me alone. I haven't seen her eyes turn that horrid red in a while, which is a relief, only her brilliant green.

"So what you going to do today?" Edward asked me at lunch.

"Alice tricked me and Kira into going to the mall."

"Tricked you and…"

"Fine. Tricked me." I corrected myself, Kira agrees to whatever I agree to.

Kira eyed us while we talked. Edward nodded and her gaze was back down on the table.

"She wants to know if she goes she'll be an annoyance to you and Alice." Kira always asked that question, no matter what I did with whom, and Edward would relay it to me.

"Tell her of course not."

Edward turned to her and shook his head; she nodded back and looked back down.

Summer came quicker than I thought. June and the end of school was practically a flash before my eyes. I was outside mostly with Edward, being cautious of the ground, but still trying to enjoy what the world offered in it's own gracious ways.

Eventually I convinced Edward to me (and of course Kira) back to the meadow. He was picky at first but gave in and picked a nice Saturday. When the day came I was naturally excited, awaiting that perfect pasture in all its perfect glory, with my incarnation of perfection, Edward.

As Edward predicted the weather cooperated and didn't rain at all. It was all pure blue skies without a sign of a cloud in sight; it was one of the most beautiful days I've ever seen in months.

Edward came to my door early, as usual, to pick me up so we can go. Once I was in my seat in the car, I twisted my head almost getting whiplash to see Kira. She was looking down at the car floor, her legs crossed as she sat and her arms gently at her sides grabbing the edges of the leather seat.

"Hey Kira!"

She just looked up, her hair slightly in the way of her emerald eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Her voice was soft and shy and back to normal. I still feel tears coming every time I talk to her, it's still something I have to get used to, but I really don't want to. She's just too endearing to get used to.

"Okay, but tell when there is something wrong! I want to help!"

"Yes Bella." She smirked a bit. I tried my hardest to resist wailing in the car, but tears did overcome my eyes to an extent. Edward rolled his eyes at my lack of emotional strength.

When we got to the trail, I jumped the question to run to the meadow. Edward immediately accepted my request with an eager smirk and anticipation. Kira didn't care. I took a matter of a minute to reach the pasture, and all it wondrous beauty. The grass was still moist and it sparkled throughout the land, the neighboring trees swayed lightly spreading leaves and flowers from their branches; this place never changes. It never will.

Edward walked me down to the center of the meadow, and we sat down together. We sat up allowing our legs to spread across the soft ground, and intertwined our fingers; I leaned against him as he hummed his famed lullaby. Kira was a little bit away, but not by much, maybe a yard stick away. She was sparking amongst the grass as she lied down. Her arms and legs were spread out, her hair was spread out in the grass allowing her face to show, her emerald eyes brighter in color and darker in tone than the meadow itself.

I stared at her flawless figure, seeing how peaceful she finally was. Tears welled up from my endless reserves; Edward was quick to wipe them and began to sing louder and hug me tighter. It wasn't the fact that she was smiling and at peace I was crying, it was something else entirely.

She took her entire life to find something close to happiness, and when she did it was instantly gone before she knew it. She's finally found what she's needed all this time.

We all have a heaven somewhere on earth, whether it's within something or not, it'll be there somewhere.

She has nothing to fear, she has nothing to be worried about anymore. She's just as free as anything here in this endless meadow, and just as lovely. She doesn't need the graveyard to be called a home anymore; she doesn't need anything she had from before.

No longer can she live among the broken hearted.

No longer can she live among the shattered souls.

No longer can she dwell in the land of the dead.

She has found what she's searched for her entire life for; a home, a family, and love.

She found her own sanctuary at last.


	30. Author Note 4!

Author Note!

Thanks to everyone who supported this story!

I know it took some time to actually have all the chapters up and on time at times…and all of you eager to know what happens next keep telling me to update.

But thanks to your support I managed to complete this with a lot more enthusiasm and a better drive. This story wouldn't be half as good without all of you!

Thank you all!

(But I am wondering if I should start a sequel…so let me know if I should.)


	31. Author Note 5!

Author Note!!

Well I've gotten a lot of yes, no, and maybe so's for the sequel, and honestly I have many ideas for the sequel as well…but I am waiting for a couple more comments and or reviews on that topic…

But since maybe a sequel is in the near future…suggestions are lovely! So if you have one please private message me (please don't make a suggestion on the review page since it might give away on the sequel itself) and I'll see about your suggestion!

(There will be no guarantee that I'll follow the exact order of your suggestion, but I take the consideration and alter it so it flows with the story and somewhat follows. There maybe a chance that I might completely change the idea into something else with parts from you suggestion.

But I will give credit for all suggestions I use!)

Thanks again!


	32. Final Note!

Author Note!! Happy one!!

Well the first 2 chapters of the sequel is up, so tell what you think and if I should continue.

Feel free to tell others about this story as well, because I honestly don't know if I should continue writing like this.

Thanks!


End file.
